L'amour d'un vampire
by MangaLoveee
Summary: Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Même sous la torture, il n'aurait pas dû. En plus, c'était quoi cette idée d'aller dans une forêt pour les vacances? Pourquoi ne pas aller à la mer? Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû accepter.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Bien alors, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai tenté de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais l'orthographe et moi, ça fait carrément deux, donc je ne vous promet rien.

Encore une chose, pour le rating, je ne sais pas faire de lemon (c'est pas drôle!), et je n'ai jamais essayée, donc je le mettrais en T, mais rien n'est sûr car je peux encore changé d'avis.

* * *

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture:**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Dans la profonde nuit noire, une ombre se promenait lentement, écartant silencieusement les feuilles qui le gênait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette forêt, mais une chose était sûre, cette merveilleuse odeur allait le rendre fou. Il s'immobilisa et huma l'air fortement. Dieu que c'était bon ! Une senteur chocolaté, légèrement, mais très légèrement épicée...un mélange étonnant et très appétissant...ce qu'il donnerait pour savoir qui dégageait cette délicieuse effluve. « Qui », car il savait que c'était une personne. Il l'avait déjà sentit auparavant, mais fugacement. Il ne s'était donc pas attardé dessus. Il se tourna vivement en entendant un infime bruissement de feuilles.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Théo ?_ Interrogea l'ombre

- _Toujours aussi réceptif à ce que je vois,_ rigola l'autre homme qui c'était avancé.

Il était haut et doté d'une forte, mais fine carrure. Ses yeux bleus nuit étaient cachés par de longues mèches brunes.

-_ Évidement à qui crois tu parler ? Et si tu n'était pas aussi bruyant peut-être ne t'aurais-je pas sentit. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'espionnait ?_

_- Moi ? T'espionner ?_ S'exclama Théo d'un air faussement offusqué, _mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Non_ ajouta-il en voyant l'air menaçant de son vis à vis, _Blaise m'a juste demander de venir te chercher que l'on puisse faire une partie de chasse ensemble._

_- Ouais vas-y, je vous rejoins plus tard._

_- Ok, mais je peux savoir ce que tu es venu glander dans cette partie de la forêt ?_

_- Rien,_ répondit l'homme,_ bon d'accord,_ soupira-t-il en avisant le regard dubitatif de Théo,_ Il y a juste...cette odeur qui m'attire...et je suis arrivé ici sans m'en rendre compte._

_- Mmmh...c'est vrai que ça sens bon, mais c'est le secteurs des Ombres Furtives. Et puis je te signale que ton père ne serais pas très heureux de nous voir parader de se côté là._

_- Laisse mon père là où il est._

_- Mais bien sûr_ répliqua Théo_ De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de le voir aujourd'hui, il nous à assez fait la morale hier. En plus Pansy à trouver un endroit super intéressant pour se défouler._

_- Ok, c'est bon j'arrive._

_- Ben alors, ça fait trois plombes que je vous attends!_ s'écria une voix.

_- Pitié Blaise arrête de crier on est pas sourd_ renchérit Théo, _je viens tout juste de convaincre notre ami ici présent..._

_- Et, vous sentez cette odeur ?_ Le coupa Blaise

Il était grand et noir, pourvue d'une belle musculature, sans être trop présente. Il avait des yeux couleur chocolat. De fines mèches de ses cheveux noirs et courts retombaient un peu sur son visage, bouchant quelque peu sa vue. Il s'empressa de les repousser.

- _Oui, ça à l'air délicieux, mais c'est tout de même le territoire des Ombres Furtives alors dégageons !_ S'exclama Théo, furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

- _Ça va, pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça. Au fait, Sev nous cherche._

_- Sev ?_ Demanda l'homme qui ne les écoutait qu'a moitié, son esprit toujours focalisé sur cette fragrance alléchante, _pourquoi ?_

- J_e sais pas, je crois qu'il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Vous avez vu Pansy ?_

_- Je suis là !_ Répondit une voix féminine venant de leur gauche.

Une jeune fille à la taille fine et élancée s'approcha. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés attachés en une queue de cheval souple, ses yeux bruns étaient remplient d'interrogation.

- _Ah !_ S'exclama Blaise._ Nous voici donc au complet. Allons donc voir notre cher Severus avant qu'il nous fasse une crise de nerfs._

_- Oui,_ acquiesça la jeune fille._ Tu viens Draco ?_ demanda-t-elle en voyant que son ami restait figé le visage tourné vers la droite, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, _tu sais qu'on devrait pas tarder dans cette partie de la forêt._

_- Oui j'arrive,_ répondit le jeune homme fixant toujours de ses yeux gris cette partie des lieux.

Puis il tourna lentement son visage vers la jeune fille et hocha la tête alors qu'il s'élançaient à une vitesse étonnante à la rencontre de leurs amis qui étaient déjà bien en avance.

* * *

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, dans une tente, un jeune homme regardait son ami pousser un énième soupir d'exaspération. Il lui avait demander de venir avec lui pour faire une sortie en sachant qu'il allait accepter. En effet lui et son amie Hermione avaient été dans l'extrême obligation de le séquestrer et de le menacer afin de le faire cédé. C'était assez comique quand même de voir une si jolie fille lorsqu'elle était en colère. Pas qu'elle devenait laide au contraire, elle était juste très impressionnante. Il sourit en revoyant la scène.

FLASH-BACK :

_- HARRY JAMES POTTER, je te jure que si tu ne nous accompagne pas à cette sortie, Tu seras très vite privé de ta seule possibilité de faire des enfants !_

Dans une pièce sombre, un jeune garçon brun attaché sur une chaise regardait d'un air blasé la jeune fille qui le menaçait. Il était court, un mètre soixante-neuf et avait une frêle carrure et une taille fine. On pouvait aisément le confondre avec une fille. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon lâche renforçait cette impression. Il fixait sa soit-disant amie de ses yeux verts quelque peu perdus.

-_ Dois-je te signaler Hermione que ce n'est pas la seule façon pour moi de donner la vie ?_ Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois, qui n'avait pourtant rien à faire sur son visage au vu de la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_- Peut-être_ répondit-elle hargneusement,_ mais je peux t'assurer que ça va faire extrêmement mal...surtout de la façon dont je le ferais !_

Une lueur de crainte s'anima dans les yeux du garçon alors qu'il imaginait ce que la jeune fille lui avait préparer comme torture. Il savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire lorsqu'elle était en colère, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller dans un forêt infestée d'immonde bestioles et ce alors qu'il pourrait allez à un lac ou une rivière...une étendue d'eau quoi. De plus elle l'avait déranger dans son bain. Hors il était évident qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS le déranger à ce moment si précieux de la journée. Il était donc passablement énervé, pourtant il ne l'était pas autant que son amie qui le fixait avec une rage sans nom, son regard noisette étincelant du feu ô combien terrifiant de la colère. Il était peut-être courageux, mais pas suicidaire. Il reporta donc son attention sur le jeune homme installé au fond de la salle qui regardait la scène avec amusement en se limant nonchalamment les ongles. Il était court lui aussi, un centimètre de plus qu'Harry et avait des cheveux roux mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval. Lui aussi avait une allure quelque peu androgyne, cela l'embêtait un peu, surtout lorsque le trio se faisait effrontément dragué dans la rue par des imbéciles qui les prenaient pour trois filles. Même Hermione était plus grande qu'eux, avoisinant les un mètre soixante-quinze. Son regard azur s'ancra dans les yeux émeraudes de son ami qui affichait une moue suppliante. Un large sourire prit place sur son visage et il haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard amusé. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout en s'exclamant :

-_Ron ! Aide moi s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas..._

_- Désolé mon vieux _répliqua celui-ci_, mais c'est Hermione qui a décidé. Et il est définitivement hors de question de lui dire non. Tu sais bien que quand elle veut, elle a et je ne peux pas me mettre sur son chemin, alors un conseil : Accepte...tout comme moi je l'ai fait._

_- Peut-être,_ renchérit Harry une moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable sur son visage, _mais toi tu adore la forêt, tout comme Mione. , mais moi vous savez bien que je préfère l'eau..._

_- Il y aura un lac tout près,_ le coupa Ron.

- _Vraiment ?_ demanda son ami dubitatif.

-_ Bon ça suffit,_ s'écria Hermione. _Ron tais-toi ! Et toi,_ ajouta-elle en fixant Harry, _tu as exactement trois secondes pour me donner ta réponse qui j'espère pour toi sera la bonne et pour me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as un chignon sur ta tête ? C'est très féminin tu sais ? Alors...j'attends...Un, Deux..._

_- D'accord, d'accord,_ bougonna le jeune homme, _je viendrais, et pour ce qui est du chignon, je me baignais._

_- Ah !_ Fit Hermione toute colère envolée._ Donc c'est bon...il n'y a pas de problème ?_

Une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix, attirant ainsi sur le visage du captif un sourire digne du plus grand des sadiques :

- _Oui c'est bon tu as gagné...mais pour ce qui est des problèmes, je ne suis pas sûre. Tu vas donc immédiatement me détacher afin que je puisse te faire passé l'envie de me séquestrer ainsi._ Dit-il en se souvenant de son moment important gâché par ses foutus amis tandis qu'une colère sourde montait en lui. _Tu verras, je te ferais souffrir et je te jure que ce ne seras rien en comparaison à ta minable menace...HERMIONE!_ cria-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait déjà quitter la salle suivi de près par Ron qui s'était retourner et avait lancé un « Salut » joyeux.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Ron fut tiré de ses souvenirs par un autre soupir poussé par son ami. Il avait gardé son chignon afin de « ne pas être gêner en terres hostiles » comme il l'avait si bien dit.

- _Allez vieux, fais pas la tête, tu verras ça vas être super !_

_- Mouais, peut-être, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore vu ce lac dont tu me parlais._

_- Attend, quand on se promènera demain tu verras. Il est magnifique._

_- Ok je verrais ça demain...Après peut-être que je vous pardonnerais._

_- Super. Je vais cherché Mione et ensuite on va se raconter des histoires d'horreurs._

_- J'aime pas trop ce programme, tu ne préfère pas dormir plutôt ?_

_- Chochotte va !_

_- Hey_ s'indigna ladite chochotte

- _Bon je reviens, attend nous._

_- Ok_ acquiesça Harry,_ dépêchez vous._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione entrèrent sous la tente accompagnés de deux autres personnes. Harry poussa un cri de joie en les reconnaissant.

- _Sirius, Rémus ! Mais qu'es-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

_-Hermione nous a invité,_ répondit Rémus avec un doux sourire

Ils étaient tous les deux courts quoi qu'un peu plus grand que les plus jeune, Un mètre soixante-quinze pour Rémus, un jeune hommes aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux couleur miel et un mètre soixante-dix-sept pour Sirius, lui, avait de longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon lâche tout comme Harry qui était son filleul. Et en effet ils se ressemblaient en beaucoup de point comme par exemple le fait qu'il haïssait profondément la forêt et adorait l'eau. Il avait de magnifiques yeux noirs.

- _Ils m'ont plutôt forcés !_ Répliqua hargneusement l'homme.

-_ Je te comprends Sirius,_ dit Harry en hochant la tête,_ moi ils m'ont séquestrer et menacer_.

- _Pauvre de nous,_ murmura Sirius, _a trois contre deux on ne peut rien faire..._

- _Effectivement_ affirmèrent Hermione et Rémus avec un sourire sadique

- _Et maintenant vous allez souf...vous amusez comme des fous_ renchérit Hermione _vous verrez._

- _Sirius!_ s'écria Harry en s'élançant vers son parrain, _elle a dit qu'on allait souffrir tu te rends compte !_

_- Oui, c'est horrible_ acquiesça celui-ci en le serrant dans ses bras, _que dirais tu de te jeter avec moi dans un lac, qu'on puisse en finir avec nos jours._

_- Oh, mais arrêtez vos bêtise, _souffla Rémus, _on sais tous que vous ne pouvez pas vous noyer._

_- Et alors,_ répliquèrent-ils avec une même pointe de colère dans la voix.

-_ Vous êtes vraiment drôle vous savez,_ dit Ron qui n'avait pipé mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- _Et puis ce n'est pas si grave_ ajouta-t-il,_ ce n'est que deux petites semaines._

A ces mots, deux regards noirs fondirent sur lui et le jaugèrent puis Harry dit d'un ton extrêmement froid et acide :

- J_'espère pour toi Ronald Weasley que ce foutu lac existe parce que je ne donne pas chère de ta peau._

Ron déglutit faiblement et hocha vivement la tête sous les rires moqueurs de Rémus et Hermione.

Finalement ces deux semaines allaient être sûrement plus longue qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

A suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Et je voulais juste dire...que j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impressions...donc si vous pouviez me laisser de petites reviews...ce serait super ! Je vous en remercie d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné une review, cela m'a fait drôlement plaisir. Voilà donc la suite et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu._

* * *

**_Bonne Lecture :_**

_Chapitre 2_

-_ Harry, SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE TENTE OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL !_

Ce fut la première chose que l'on entendit en ce jour de juillet, un bon matin, dans une forêt où le soleil, astre de vie et de lumière brillait éclairant doucement les feuilles des arbres, la douce voix d'une jeune fille qui commençait...oui juste commençait, à s'énerver.

-_ Mais Mione_ geignit ledit Harry,_ j'veux pas...c'est..c'est juste horrible ce que tu me fais là._

_- Il n'y a rien d'horrible à vouloir se promener,_ répliqua la jeune fille.

-_ Pas à SIX HEURES DU MATIN ?_ Renchérit le garçon, _en plus on est en vacances, laisse moi profiter._

- _Harry, je te préviens, si tu rentre ta tête à nouveaux dans cette tente je...HARRY_ cria-t-elle lorsque le garçon l'ignora superbement en se retournant dans son havre de paix provisoire et en pelotonnant sous les couvertures.

- _Allez Mione, laisse le tranquille_, dit Ron en se redressant et en passant sa tête à travers l'ouverture pour pouvoir regarder son amie en face, _ce n'est pas si grave si Harry ne veux pas se baigner dans le lac, tu sais celui dont je vous avait parlé hier._

Harry se redressa immédiatement et fixa son ami qui était de nouveau entrer, d'un œil rageur en murmurant menaçant :

-_ C'est vraiment bas ce que tu me fais là Ron...mais tu verras tu me le paieras._

Puis il sortit le plus dignement possible de ses couvertures pourtant si confortables et après un dernier regard assassin pour son ami quitta la tente la tête haute en ignorant royalement le sourire narquois de son amie.

-_ Enfin c'est pas trop tôt!_ s'exclama Hermione. _Merci Ron_

-_ Mais de rien Mione. Prend quelques affaire pour te changer lorsqu'on sera près du lac Harry, c'est pas très loin, on peut y aller comme ça._

Ils étaient tous les trois affublés d'un large T-shirt et d'un short, le tout leurs servant de pyjama. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand chose étant dans une forêt où peu de personnes venaient. Ils allèrent vers la tente de Rémus et Sirius afin de les réveiller. Ce fut aussi difficile pour Sirius que pour Harry et ce fut la même excuse qui le décida. Après un regard noir destiné à toutes les personnes présentes sauf son filleul qui était aussi une victime, il prit une serviette qu'il n'utilisera sûrement pas, mais plus par mesure de précaution et tous se dirigèrent, d'un pas joyeux pour certains et d'un pas las pour d'autres vers le lac.

* * *

-_ Que faisait tu dans la zone des Ombres Furtives Draco ?_

Le murmure presque inaudible envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de l'intéressé.

-_ Rien Père_, répondit-il

- _Vraiment ? Tu en est sûr ?_

- _Père,_ répliqua le jeune homme, _je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais me défendre, de plus, je ne chassais pas, donc je ne suis pas allé à l'encontre des lois._

Il fixa son père un instant, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci était plus grand que lui alors qu'il faisait déjà un bon mètre quatre-vint-cinq, son père en faisait dix de plus. Ils avaient tous les deux la même peau pâle, les mêmes cheveux blond, presque blancs, un peu plus longs pour son père qui les attachaient en catogan et les mêmes yeux gris.

- _Bien_, répondit l'homme,_ je ne te dérangerais pas plus..._

- _Lucius !_ Cria une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau.

Ledit Lucius soupira avant de répondre un « entrez » exaspéré. Au même moment la pauvre porte s'ouvrit avec fracas dévoilant sur le seuil une femme de haute taille tenant fièrement dans ses mains un morceau de papier. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond miel finement bouclés qui encadraient savamment son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillait d'une lueur victorieuse. Elle s'avança vivement vers Lucius en saluant distraitement le jeune homme à côté.

- L_ucius si tu savais ce qui est en train de m'arriver_ soupira la jeune femme._ Je me sens tellement mal...j'ai...je..._

- _Viens en au fait Narcissa, que veux tu ?_

_- Je veux le divorce_ annonça-t-elle abruptement.

Draco juste à côté faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-_ Mère ! Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Oh Draco !_ S'exclama la jeune femme _Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu...en fait tu sais, ton père et moi on t 'aime très fort, mais...bon, on peut dire qu'après tout ce temps que l'on a passé ensemble...ça devient un peu lassant. Et figure toi que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de très intéressant. C'est le père d'un de tes amis je crois, Théodore Nott Sénior hein, pas le jeune, je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie._

_- D'accord Mère_ la coupa Draco, _j'ai compris je suppose donc que je peux m'en aller ? J'ai envie de me reposer un peu, je sortirais cet après midi avec Blaise Théo et Pansy donc au revoir, Père, Mère._

Puis il sortit précipitamment de la pièce afin de ne pas voir cette entrevue pour le moins embarrassante. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre plus à propos du père de son ami.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il entra dans une immense pièce possédant un gigantesque lit aux draps verts émeraudes et aux tentures argents. De fin rideaux de satin noirs obscurcissaient légèrement la chambre. Draco se dirigea rapidement vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir en prenant soin de laissé les rideaux devant. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le soleil, mais pas la chaleur non plus. Il s'affala élégamment sur son lit et s'y coucha en fermant les yeux. Il repensa alors à l'odeur si appétissante qu'il avait perçut la veille. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé savoir qui possédait cette délicieuse odeur. A cette pensée, ses canines s'allongèrent légèrement. Il les tâta pensivement. Il était un vampire, tout comme ses amis et sa famille. D'ailleurs, cela ne le dérangeait nullement que sa mère divorce pour aller avec le père de Théo. Ses amis étaient comme sa famille, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, alors au contraire il en était heureux, sachant aussi que son père commençait lui aussi à se lasser de sa situation d'homme marié, il avait besoin d'un peu de liberté, mais Draco espérait aussi qu'il trouverait un jour chaussure à son pied.

Donc étant un vampire, ses sens naturels étaient donc plus affûtés qu'un humain normal. Il pouffa légèrement en songeant à ces stupides humains. Tous les mythes ou presque qu'ils avaient écrit sur leur race étaient totalement faux pour la plupart. Le soleil ne les brûlaient pas vifs, il était juste un peu dérangeant. L'ail ainsi que l'eau bénite et la croix n'étaient que de pures foutaises. Par contre leur odorat, vue et ouïe sensible ainsi que leur vitesse et leur force surprenante étaient vrai. Mais cela pouvaient devenir gênant en lieu urbain. Il préféraient donc les lieux sombres et calmes, particulièrement les forêts, la nuit. Draco laissa doucement le sommeil l'envahir. Ils avaient beaucoup chassé le soir et maintenant il tombait de fatigue. Voilà au moins une chose qui était vrai dans les légendes, les vampires dormaient la journée, ou plutôt la matinée car ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Son esprit dériva encore et ce fut sur la pensée que « la nuit la ville était assez bruyante tout de même » qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

-_ Harry, Sirius on va rentrer !_ S'exclama Rémus en regardant son ami et son « neveu » barboter comme des enfants dans l'eau.

-_ Quoi?_ s'écria Sirius, mais c'est injuste, _on viens juste d'arriver !_

- _Sirius_ soupira Rémus, _On est là depuis au moins trois heures , alors arrête de faire le gamin et sors de l'eau immédiatement._

_- Toi aussi Harry_, renchérit Hermione

-_ Mais je n'ai rien_ dit répliqua celui-ci

- _Peut-être mais..._

_- Hey, vous sentez cette odeur!_ s'exclama Ron

-_ Quoi ? Quelle odeur ?_ demanda Sirius

- _Je ne sais pas...c'est très...faible ...mais...ça sent très, très mauvais, en plus je ne crois pas que ça fasse partie de la forêt..._répondit le garçon en grimpant agilement sur un arbre proche. _Hermione, tu le sens pas ?_

- _C'est vrai,_ répondit la jeune fille en reniflant précipitamment c'est étrange.

- _Moi je ne sens rien d'étrange dans cette forêt_, répliqua Harry.

Ron secoua faiblement la tête

- _ça doit être mon imagination_ dit-il finalement en redescendant prestement de son arbre.

- _Il a des hallucinations à cause de la forêt_ s'écria Harry, _il faudrait peut-être partir et..._

_- Arrête, ton excuse est pourrie, tu te ridiculise inutilement,_ soupira Hermione en lui jetant un coup d'œil blasé et en secouant sa tête, de dépit. _Bon alors on y va ?_ Demanda-t-elle finalement

-_ Non!_ s'écrièrent ensemble Harry et Sirius

- _Faîtes pas les enfants et sortez immédiatement de ce lac si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous cherchez,_ menaça-t-elle en les fixant d'un regard noir.

- _Peuh_ souffla Harry,_ tu crois que tu nous fait peur ?_

_- HARRY_, cria-t-elle son esprit commençant à s'échauffer sérieusement, _SORT TOUT DE SUITE DE CE LAC ! Parce que je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas rapidement, cela causera irrémédiablement ta fin dans d'atroces souffrances, et soit sûr que je m'y connais en tortures. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de M'OBEIR SUR LE CHAMPS !_

-_Ok c'est bon je sors_ bougonna e jeune homme en exécutant lentement ses paroles.

- _Et bon sang ! PREND UNE SERVIETTE ET COUVRE TOI ! JE TE SIGNALE QU'IL Y A UNE FILLE ICI !_

_- Mais oui Mione, attends. Mais où ai-je bien pu mettre ma serviette ? Et arrête de hurler Mione, je suis pas sourd !_

_- Je te demande PARDON ? Comment ose tu dire que je hurle ? Sache que je ne cri JAMAIS !_

_- Ah vous voyez, voici un exemple, elle hurle._

_- Il a raison_ affirma Ron, _tu hurle Hermy..._

_- Bon j'en ai marre. Si vous me cherchez je suis au campement...et ne m'appelle pas Hermy !_

_- Attends Hermy ! _s'exclama Harry, attends nous...

Après avoir enfin réussi à extirper les deux poissons de l'eau, tous retournèrent rapidement au campement où les deux plus vieux étaient allés chercher du bois pour le feu et les plus jeunes, quelques fruits succulents à déguster. La nuit commençait juste à tomber alors qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant un bruit de branche que l'on écrase sous ses pieds.

_- C'est étrange,_ murmura Hermione, _c'est une forêt très peu fréquentée et je vois mal quelqu'un venir se promener le soir. Attendez..._

Elle s'approcha d'un arbre et caressa son tronc en fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes après elle se retourna vers ses amis une moue anxieuse sur le visage.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Harry

_- C'est une forêt de vampire...C'était ça qu'on avait sentit ce matin Ron...La journée on ne risque pas grand chose, mais la maintenant on est en danger, on est pas de taille contre eux, surtout qu'ils sont au moins une dizaine. On oubli les fruits et on retourne rapidement au campement._

_- Quoi ? Une forêt de vampire !_

_- Chut Ron ne fait pas autant de bruit. Surtout qu'ils ont une ouïe très développée ! Bon, on marche comme si de rien était et on retourne au camps ok ?_

_- D'accord allons- y_ acquiesça doucement Harry

Il se dirigèrent alors le plus normalement possible vers leur campement. Lorsqu'il avisèrent la couleur rougeoyante du feu, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en se ruant vers la tente de Sirius et Rémus. Ils y trouvèrent un Sirius endormi, ses longs cheveux noirs étendus autour de lui. Sûr que ça allait être dur de démêler tout ça. Harry qui craignait moins la colère d'un Sirius déranger au beau milieu d'un sommeil réparateur, s'empressa de le réveiller. L'endormi grogna faiblement avant d'ouvrir un œil rageur vers la personne qui avait osé le réveillé, puis avisant ladite personne, son regard se fit moins assassin et il demanda d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

_- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Sirius, on est dans une forêt de vampire !_

L'information prit un certain temps à arriver au cerveau qui n'avait pas encore émergé de l'homme.

_- QUOI ? DES VAMPIRES ?_

_- Chuuuut_, lui répondirent trois voix

_- Ils ont une très bonne ouïe_, expliqua Hermione _donc il ne faut pas parler trop fort_ .

- _Je le savais_ se lamenta Sirius, _je savais que j'aurais du rester chez moi...Harry !_ S'écria-t-il_ partons tant qu'il est encore temps, et laissons ces imbéciles seuls, qu'ils se débrouillent._

-_ J'aurais bien aimé_ lui répondit son filleul,_ mais tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas à l'aise dans les bois et on seras les premiers à se faire dévorer...au fait ou est Rémus ?_

Un cri perçant retentit, les faisant sursauter. Tous sortirent rapidement de la tente afin de trouver d'où venait le bruit. Ce fut le hurlement qui suivit qui les firent s'élancer à travers les bois.

- _Harry, Sirius, allez au lac et plongez, vous ne pourrez pas nous suivre Ron et moi._ Dit Hermione.

- _Mais..._

_- Faites ce que je vous dit, c'est sérieux, vous ne tiendrez pas le rythme. Surtout cachez vous, on vous rejoindra lorsqu'on aura trouver Rémus._

_- D'accord,_ accepta Sirius, _viens Harry._

Ils continuèrent donc leur route alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient la direction du troisième cri qui se fit entendre.

-_ Ron, on a pas de chance contre eux, ils sont trop forts, et même si la forêt est notre domaine, ils y vivent aussi, on va juste chercher Rémus et après on retourne voir Sirius et Harry, puis on se casse de là !_

_- Je suis d'accord_ acquiesça Ron en sautant agilement sur une branche.

Un autre cri les fit accélérer.

- _Hermione, la prochaine fois vérifie avant de nous emmener dans un endroit infesté de suceur de sang particulièrement affamés !_

-_ Désolé,_ murmura-t-elle avec une moue peinée.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, dépêchons nous, je n'ai pas envie de tenir le cadavre de Rémus dans mes bras, ni même qu'on devienne des carcasses vides._

_- Oui, mais...attends_

_- Quoi ?_ Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas entendu l'avertissement de la jeune fille

-_ Ron Arrête toi !_Cria-t-elle

Mais ce fut trop tard, une ombre bondit sur le jeune homme qui s'affala à terre en bruit sourd. Un petit gémissement de douleur sortit de sa gorge suivit d'un grognement appréciateur qui ne venait bien sûr pas de lui, mais de la masse qui se pressait contre lui. Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour faire face à deux rubis qui le fixait avec une dangereuse lueur de désir, mêlée d'une joie presque enfantine. Puis il baissa un peu son visage pour apercevoir des canines luisante. Un second gémissement, de peur cette fois-ci, fusa de sa gorge alors que l'homme au dessus de lui passait une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Ron ferma les yeux aussi brusquement qu'il les avaient ouvert. Il resta ainsi un moment attendant la fin, sa mort...qui ne vint pas. Il sentit le poids se retirer subitement. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour apercevoir Hermione juste en face de lui, les yeux remplient de larmes et une moue inquiète sur le visage. Ron leva sa main et la posa avec douceur sur la joue de son amie afin de la rassurer. Un grondement sourd les fit relever leur têtes et ils virent Rémus, en position de défense, tous crocs dehors, fixer avec colère une forme sombre couchée à terre. Forme qui se releva rapidement dévoilant un jeune homme aux courts cheveux brun et aux yeux carmin. Celui-ci à son tour dévoila ses croc avec un grognement affamé. Puis tout se déroula à une vitesse surprenante. Hermione se releva prestement puis bondit sur le vampire en même temps que Rémus. S'ensuivit alors un combat acharné auquel Ron s'investit rapidement. A trois contre un, Ils eurent vite fait d'immobiliser leur adversaire et de lui donner un coup qui l'assomma.

- _Vite, ils faut rejoindre les deux autres_ s'écria Hermione après quelques minutes de silence.

-_ Oui, allons y_ acquiesça Rémus, _Au fait, je ne savais pas que c'était une forêt de vampire !_

_- Moi non plus_, renchérit Hermione, _On a entendu des cris et on s'est précipiter pour te chercher. On a laisser Sirius et Harry au lac, ils y sont plus en sécurité._

_- Vous aviez raison. Ô Mon Dieu, regardez vous !_

Tous avaient les vêtement déchiquetés par la bataille en particulier Rémus qui avait depuis longtemps perdu son T-shirt et avait quelques trace sanguinolentes sur le torse. Hermione elle avait juste quelques marques de griffures, ses cheveux aurbuns étaient complètement ébouriffés et avait réussi à garder son T-shirt en plus ou moins bon état. Du moins n'était-il pas complètement déchiqueté comme celui de Ron qui avait lui aussi quelques marques de griffures et ecchymoses légères. Ses cheveux avaient depuis un moment perdu l'élastique qui les retenait et il avait maintenant du mal à les tenir hors de sa vue ce qui le faisait pester amplement. Il étouffa un juron au moment de partir lorsqu'une grosse mèche rousse se posa juste devant ses yeux. Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et sectionna doucement une petite liane qu'elle tendit à son ami. Il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête et attacha rapidement ses cheveux puis ils se mirent en route vers le lac.

* * *

Harry et Sirius courraient depuis un bon moment avant de pouvoir enfin apercevoir le lac. Harry s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui.

- _Sirius !_ Cria-t-il.

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi_ murmura l'homme qui était maintenant à terre et peinait visiblement à se relever, _va et plonge dans l'étang_ continua-t-il avec une grimace de douleur en se tenant la cheville.

- _Même pas en rêve_ répliqua son filleul en retournant vers lui et en le soulevant avec difficulté. _Allez, fait un effort, on est presque arriver._

Les cheveux attachés du jeune homme dégringolèrent en cascade de part et d'autre de son visage alors qu'il portait le bras de son parrain sur son épaule.

_- Et merde !_ S'exclama-t-il en tentant de repousser une mèche qui lui cachait les yeux.

Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal et finirent par se retrouver en face du lac.

- _Attention Sirius_ prévient le jeune homme

Puis il balança son parrain qui tomba lamentablement dans l'eau. Puis sans même vérifier si il remontait à la surface, sachant que c'était inutile, il sauta à son tour.

- _Harry,_ commença Sirius essoufflé,_ ne recommence jamais ça_

_- Bien sur, mais...plonge!_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Plonge Sirius, on parleras sous l'eau._

_- Ok_

Ils plongèrent tout les deux et au même moment une ombre sortit du feuillage dense des fougères. Il sourit dévoilant ses canines pointues. Ses yeux carmins brillaient d'une lueur de joie perverse et de faim. Il avait vraiment touché le gros lot. Deux naïades pour lui tout seul. C'était encore mieux qu'une elfe, une nymphe des bois ou même un loup garou dominé...Dieu qu'il avait de la chance.

* * *

A suivre

Alors, alors ? C'était bien ? Ou vraiment mais vraiment déplorable ? J'aimerais avoir vos impressions ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre trois, dont je suis particulièrement fière. Je vous ai laissé une petite surprise à la fin qui risque de ne pas vous plaire.

* * *

Alors maintenant, je vous souhaites une _**Bonne Lecture :**_ (comme d'habitude quoi)

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?_murmura Sirius

A chaque parole qu'il prononçait, c'était des bulles que sa bouche formait pourtant, il savait que son filleul le comprenait.

-_ Il y en avait un derrière le parterre de fougère, mais il se cachait bien, si la douleur de ta cheville ne t'avais pas autant accaparé l'esprit, tu l'aurait sentit._

- _Ok, tu crois qu'on est en sécurité ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, d'après ce que je sais ils savent nager et peuvent voir dans le noir, mais peut-être qu'avec l'eau, ce sera plus difficile, éloignons nous un peu._

_- Oui_ acquiesça Sirius.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux alors qu'il nageaient silencieusement. Ils ne devaient surtout pas parler car les bulles formée alerteraient le vampire. Harry fit quelques gestes rapide et Sirius hocha la tête. Ils allaient restés un moment ici et attendre. Ensuite, si l'eau leur indiquait une présence inconnue, ils devraient tenté le tout pour le tout et sortir le plus rapidement possible de l'autre côté et essayer de rejoindre les autres. C'était risqué surtout que sur la terre ferme, ils étaient en position de faiblesse, mais la largeur du lac en était une aussi car il était trop petit et ne leur laissait pas assez d'espace pour se cacher ou même penser à attaquer.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement et commencèrent à nager rapidement. Ils nageaient si vite que de petits tourbillons se formaient autour d'eux. Ils atteignirent la rive à une vitesse surprenant et remontèrent sur terre. Sirius prit appui sur son filleul et ils commencèrent à marcher. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très grand, ni trop lourd car il n'auraient pas pu avancer avec sa cheville foulée. Il marchèrent péniblement, tous les sens d'Harry à l'affût.

Soudain il s'immobilisa et eut tout juste le temps de pousser légèrement son parrain, qu'un énorme poids s'abattit sur lui, le plaquant contre un arbre. Le poids en question était un homme de haute taille aux courts cheveux blonds cendrés. Ses yeux vert d'eau parcoururent le corps si alléchant sous lui. Il ancra alors son regard aux yeux émeraude du garçon qu'il tenait prisonnier. Une lueur de défi mêlée de peur y dansait attisant un peu plus le désir de l'inconnu. Dieu que cette veine palpitante à son cou avait l'air délicieuse. Il se pourlécha les lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait détourné son regard de cette merveille soumis à lui.

-_ Lâche moi_ !

La voix paraissant calme mais pourvue d'intonations de terreur l'excita encore plus, grillant ainsi ses derniers neurones. Il fondit sur le cou de sa victime. Un cri fendit l'air.

* * *

-_ Draco, tu viens avec nous, on va chasser._

Ce fut un grognement qui répondit au jeune homme qui se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, s'attirant par la suite des regards noirs de la part des autres personnes à ses côtés et qu'il ignora royalement.

- _Allez, viens Draco. On va bien s'amuser_

- _Blaise, laisse moi tranquille, j'en ai pas envie_

_- Et bien tu viendra quand même, à trois contre un tu peux rien faire..._

_- Bon d'accord, j'arrive._

Draco se leva lentement, lançant un regard de pur reproche à son ami et chemina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il y resta une bonne heure puis ressortit vêtu d'un ensemble noir quelque peu moulant qui lui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit. Ses amis arboraient la même tenue.

-_ Ah c'est pas trop tôt !_ S'exclama Blaise, _j'ai cru que tu avait voulu te noyer dans ta baignoire_

_- Pitié, tais-toi Blaise,_ répliqua Théo,_ et allons-y parce que j'ai une faim de loup._

_- Ok, alors c'est parti !_

Tous sortirent rapidement de la maison, disons plutôt du château et s'élancèrent vers la forêt.

_- Eh ! Vous sentez cette odeur ?_ S'exclama Blaise, _c'est une odeur un peu acidulée...ça sent vraiment trop bon !_

_- Oui je la sent_, répondit Théo, _mais il y a aussi cette odeur de fraise...magnifique._

Soudain, Draco s'arrêta, forçant ses amis à en faire de même.

Vous sentez cette...peur ? Ça vient du lac.

_- Quelqu'un est en train de chasser sur notre territoire ? _Demanda Théo_...Et attend Draco !_

Le jeune homme s'était déjà élancer vers le lac. Il connaissait cette odeur. Cette fragrance qui l'avait tant attiré la veille. Il voulait savoir ! Mais il sentait aussi la peur, celle-ci était mêlée à l'odeur d'un vampire affamé.

-_ Draco attend !_ s'exclama Blaise, _si quelqu'un chasse sur notre territoire, il doit payer._ Reprit-il lorsque son ami s'était arrêter, _vas chercher ton père et Severus, si c'est toi qui y va ils viendront plus vite ! S'il-te-plaît !_

Draco prit une minute pour réfléchir puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- _Viens avec moi, Pansy. Théo et toi Blaise, allez y on vous rejoint._

_- Ok, allons y !_ Dit Blaise.

* * *

- Espèce de sale petit...

Harry s'éloigna rapidement du vampire qui hurlait des injures en tenant ses parties intimes douloureuses.

-_ Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux petits merdeux dans ton genre!_ cria-t-il en s'élançant vers lui et en lui empoignant sauvagement les cheveux.

_- Hey ! Lâche moi_ cria Harry _Lâche mes cheveux !_

Le vampire, ricana en tirant un peu plus sur les mèches noirs.

_- Aaahhh ! Mais lâche moi !_

_- Tu vois ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit con, tu chiale parce qu'on te tire les cheveux !_

_- Laisse le tranquille !_ cria Sirius à son tour

_- Toi ta gueule !_

_- Lâ...lâche...mes...che...cheveux!_ haleta Harry en se débattant furieusement.

Soudain un long gémissement de douleur fusa de sa gorge alors qu'il retombait mollement sur le sol, de fines mèches de cheveux noirs autour de lui. De grosses larmes d'un bleu perçant perlèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent lentement sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur le sol avec un petit bruit de verre brisé.

- _HARRY !_

_- Ron, Hermione_, cria Sirius,_ on est ici, Harry à besoin d'aide !_

Trois silhouettes fondirent alors sur le vampire hébété, le faisant basculer sur le côté et libéré sa proie. Il grogna et tenta de la récupéré, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps, il se sentit projeter un peu plus loin. L'homme se releva et regarda celui qui avait osé le touché. C'était un garçon de la taille de celui qu'il avait attrapé. Il avait des cheveux roux qui rayonnaient à la clarté de la lune. Une nymphe des bois. Magnifique ! Et l'elfe et le loup garou sont venu aussi. Il allait faire un vrai festin! Mais pour l'instant en étant seule face à quatre personne sans compter l'homme à terre, il était en position de faiblesse, il devait alerté ses amis afin qu'ils viennent l'aider. Soudain une ombre sortit des fourrés et bondit sur lui, suivie par une autre ombre qui s'arrêta un peu plus loin de son congénère.

L'ombre en question tourna soudain la tête et huma l'air. Ça sentait si bon. Il s'approcha lentement de la source de cette effluve appétissante. C'était un petit roux aux yeux azur étincelant qui possédait cette odeur. Tous se mirent en position de défense, tandis que le roux reculait lentement. Soudain, il bondit agilement et lança un coup de pied à l'inconnu qui le para facilement. Il le retint un moment, prenant le temps de sentir la texture des pieds nus du jeune homme sur sa main.

-_ lâche moi !_ S'écria Ron en tentant frénétiquement d'échapper à la poigne de son agresseur.

Celui-ci tira vivement sur la jambe de Ron, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Il lui attrapa la taille, afin qu'il ne puisse pas tomber et serra la jambe du garçon contre son flanc, puis il la laissa tomber en s'approchant encore plus de Ron. Il posa son nez sur le cou du jeune homme qui se débattait vainement et respira fortement,. Une merveilleuse senteur agrume, quel bonheur. Il avait tant envie de planter ses crocs dans cette chair qui paraissait si tendre...et qui devait l'être sûrement.

Soudain, il se redressa brusquement et repoussa le garçon qui le regardait avec peur. Puis tout aussi vivement, il se retourna et regarda le vampire que l'autre retenait toujours. Celui-ci fixait une jeune fille qui s'était agenouillé devant le garçon qui avait été attaqué. Il était toujours à terre, mais avait arrêter de pleurer. Il se frottait doucement les cheveux, massant sa tête par la même occasion. Il regardait son ami avec inquiétude alors qu'une jeune fille s'approchait de lui.

_- ça va Harry ?_

Il hocha faiblement la tête et montra Ron du menton. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux en regardant l'homme qui l'avait approché avec méfiance, puis il accourut vivement près d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

_- Oh Harry, excuse moi, j'aurais du rester avec toi_, sanglota-t-il.

-_ C'est bon Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises, comment auriez vous fait pour Rémus ? Tu n'aurais pas laisser Mione y aller toute seule, si ?_

-_Non, mais si j'avais été la ...peut-être que...Sirius ne serait pas dans cette état...ni toi...mon dieu, Harry ! Tes cheveux...tes cheveux..._

_- Ron arrête !_ s'exclama Harry fermement. _Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Ron?Hey ! Ron ? Hermione, aide moi !_ dit-il en allongeant son ami sur le sol, ça recommence.

- _Oh non !_ S'écria-t-elle affolé en se tournant vers le roux. _Ron écoute moi,_ dit-elle en tapotant doucement la main, maintenant glacée du garçon, il avait les joues striées de larmes et il hoquetait doucement. _Ron, ce n'était pas ta faute...arrêtes reprends toi ! Ron ! Ron ! Ronald, pour l'amour du ciel calme toi ! Allez quoi, reprend toi ! RON !_

-_ Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a?_ demanda Rémus

-_ Il nous fait une crise_, répondit Hermione, _c'est propre au nymphes des bois, une émotion négative trop forte est néfaste, nous les elfes n'avons pas ce genre de problème, ni vous d'ailleurs_ ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt Sirius puis Harry, _mais là, il est en danger...allez Ron, c'est bon, ça va aller, respire profondément._

Plus rien n'importait à Hermione et Harry à part leur ami. Les autres aux alentours les regardaient avec inquiétude pour Sirius et Rémus, avec perplexité pour les deux autres

-_ Une nymphe des bois..._ murmura l'une des personnes qui fixait la scène avec étonnement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Blaise ?_

_- Rien, Théo,_ répondit le jeune homme, _mais quand vont-ils enfin arriver ?_

A cet instant quatre autres silhouettes s'approchèrent silencieusement et à une vitesse affolante.

_- Ah enfin_ marmonna Théo _c'est pas trop tôt !_

_- Monsieur Théodore, je vous prierais de garder vos remarques pour vous,_ répliqua un grand homme au teint pâle, rehaussé par ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, attachés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient deux grandes mèches qui encadraient élégamment son visage.

- E_xcuse moi Sev, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Regardez ce que j'ai attrapé_ ajouta-t-il avant de laisser l'autre homme répondre,_ il chassait sur notre territoire et je crois qu'il y en avaient d'autres avec lui._

_- Ne m'appelle pas Sev,_ s'écria l'homme, _et on s'occupera de son cas plus tard. Il me semble qu'il y a quelques problèmes dont on doit s'occuper_ ajouta-il en désignant la jeune fille et son ami affolés autour d'un garçon.

-_ Oh mon dieu, mais c'est pas vrai,_ balbutia Harry, _Hermione, ces crises ne sont jamais arrivées jusque là...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_Je ne sais pas Harry...Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Poussez vous un peu_ répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant tant bien que mal, _Harry, parle lui, réconforte le autant que tu peux. Toi Hermione, tu connais la forêt. Il me semble qu'il y a des plantes spéciales pour l'asthme ou les respiration difficiles en l 'occurrence. ?_ _Bien_ continua-t-il en la voyant hocher faiblement la tête. _Rapporte m'en. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà vécu ça auparavant, on va le sauver ok ? _

- D'accord murmura Hermione en s'élançant vers la forêt.

- _Harry, calme toi et viens que je t'explique,_ reprit Sirius en fixant son filleul._  
_

Puis il s'approcha de lui et lui dit quelques mots a l'oreille._  
_

_- Mais je ne peux pas..._souffla Harry au bout d'un instant,_ cette cérémonie est trop compliquée, et je n'ai pas encore atteint l'âge adulte, je ne l'ai jamais apprise.  
_

_- Toi seul peux le faire Harry. N'oublie pas, quoi qu'il arrive garde ton calme, le reste viendra tout seul. Ne t'inquiètes pas, _ajouta-il en voyant sa mine anxieuse_, tu vas y arriver.  
_

Harry hocha la tête, puis un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'il fixait anxieusement Ron en lui soufflant des mots apaisants. Le visage de celui-ci avait prit une couleur cadavérique. Ses faibles hoquets avaient été remplacés par des gémissement plaintifs entrecoupés de sanglots. L'inquiétude d'Harry augmenta lorsqu'il sentit le cœur de son ami ralentir. Sirius qui avait vu son désarroi, s'approcha de lui en fredonnant une mélodie apaisante en lui caressant le dos. Cela eut pour effet de détendre quelque peu Harry, mais quand les battements de cœur s'arrêtèrent brusquement, une vague de tristesse déferla en lui.

_Ron, non, allez quoi, Ron !_ Souffla-t-il_ S 'il te plaît Ron reste avec moi...me laisse pas tomber...tu peux pas mourir comme ça...pour une raison aussi idiote ? Allez Ron,_ continua-t-il en le secouant doucement._ Ron..._

* * *

A suivre...

Alors je pense que pour cette fin, vous avez envie de me tuer. Je me trompe ? Tant mieux alors, parce j'aurais besoins de rester en vie pour continuer la fic. Je sais que c'est cruel de faire une chose pareille, mais moi en tout cas ça m'amuse. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, peut-être une fois par semaine.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, Salut ! Alors j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite un peu plus tôt, comme j'ai un peu d'avance.

_Dracolina3:_ Merci pour ta review, je me vois obligée de répondre à tes questions ici, comme tu es une lectrice anonyme. Alors, Baise était bien présent pendant la crise de Ron. Les vampires ne font rien parce que ce qui les intéressaient avant tout, c'était les intrus, même si l'odeur d'Harry et ses amis les intriguaient.

**Petite remarque :** Il y a une petite scène de violence, bien que, moi, je l'ai trouvée assez drôle, j'espère...non en fait je suis sûr que cela ne va pas vous choquer.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews...je ne m'en lasserais jamais, et je vous souhaite une :

* * *

_**Bonne lecture :**_

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_Ron, non, allez quoi, Ron ! Souffla-t-il S 'il te plaît Ron reste avec moi...me laisse pas tomber...tu peux pas mourir comme ça...pour une raison aussi idiote ? Allez Ron, continua-t-il en le secouant doucement. Ron.._.

Il n'avait même pas la force de hurler sa douleur. Il plaça son visage juste au dessus du sien. Une larme argenté ruissela lentement sur sa joue et alla terminer sa course entre les lèvres de Ron.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Hermione arriva et elle put admirer le magnifique spectacle qui avait lieu devant elle. Un halo blanc entourait les deux jeunes hommes et Harry, qui était maintenant placé juste au dessus de Ron traçait du bout des doigts de fines arabesques compliqué sur le torse imberbe de son ami. Puis, il posa doucement sa main au niveau du cœur. Une lueur bleutée, légèrement argentée jaillit des signes alors qu'Harry pressait ses dents légèrement pointues sur sa lèvre inférieur faisant perler une goutte du liquide rouge carmin.

Draco, qui était subjugué par la scène, gémit à la vue du sang coulant le long de cette bouche tentatrice. Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat l'assaillit, tandis qu'une immense faim le tirailla.. Il ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Il fit un pas, mais fut vite arrêter par une main qui se posa fermement sur bras. Il se tourna afin de voir qui osait l'importuner, mais lorsqu'il vit Severus, il se calma aussitôt. Celui-ci lui murmura :

_- Ne fais pas ça ! Il ne faut jamais interrompre une cérémonie naïade. Regarde, mais ne bouge surtout pas._

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, de toute façon il ne le faisait pas souvent, Draco hocha doucement la tête , puis retourna à son observation. Harry avait maintenant posé ses lèvres, sur celles du jeune homme au dessous de lui, en prenant bien soin à le faire avaler le sang. Le torse du roux se cambra subitement, mais reprit rapidement sa position initiale. Harry se releva puis tendit ses mains à Hermione. Celle-ci comprit rapidement et déposa les herbes dans le creux que formait ses mains en coupe. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et entreprit de sélectionner les plantes. Puis, quand ce fut fait, Il enfourna dans sa bouche celles qui paraissaient les meilleures. Il mâcha lentement tout en se retournant vers Ron toujours à terre. Il reposa sa bouche sur la sienne et le fit avaler les herbes ayant maintenant une texture aqueuse. Il se releva rapidement et le corps se cambra une seconde fois, puis une troisième. A cet instant, Ron ouvrit subitement les yeux en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Tous le fixèrent ébahis tandis qu'il secouait la tête et cligneait plusieurs fois des yeux,un peu hébété. Il se redressa lentement. Soudain, on entendit soudain un claquement sourd alors que toutes les personnes présentes sauf les vampires écarquillaient les yeux. Ron se tint la joue en regardant son ami devant lui qui le fixait. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes et une lueur de colère et de soulagement y brillait.

_- Ne. Refais. Jamais. ça_, souffla-t-il en s'essuyant lamentablement les joues.

Puis il sauta sur Ron afin de l'enlacer. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte en regardant les autres avec incrédulité.

_- Si je t'ai dis que ce n'étais pas de ta faute, c'est que c'est vrai. Pas la peine de faire une crise_ murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_- Je l'ai encore fait ? _Demanda Ron en le poussant légèrement afin de le voir en face.

Harry hocha la tête puis repris :

_- C'était bien pire cette fois ci. Tu as faillit mourir !_

_- Ben dis donc, je devais vraiment être en colère alors..._

_- Tu n'était pas en colère_, renchérit Hermione en s'asseyant près d'eux, _tu culpabilisais. A cause des cheveux d'Harry._

_- C'est vrai, Harry...tes cheveux ?_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit-il. _Ce ne sont que des cheveux. En plus je n'en ai pas perdu beaucoup...quelques mèches c'est tout._

_- Mais tu sais bien que les cheveux sont important pour les nymphes...et bien plus pour les naïades. Encore un peu et tu aurais pu mourir..._

_- Oui, mais c'est fini. D'accord ?_

_- Ok, _murmura-t-il faiblement alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux.

_- Repose toi Ron, _souffla Harry _Hermione _reprit-il après quelques minutes, _tu as plus d'affinité avec les nymphes des bois, tu peux trouver un endroit confortable où il peut dormir s'il-te-plaît ?_

_- Bien sûr_ répondit-elle.

_- Je t'accompagne !_ Ajouta Rémus, _je le porterais._

_- Merci_

_- Hum_ toussota Severus, _je vous prie de nous excuser, mais nous pouvons peut-être vous aider ? _

_- Qui êtes vous ? _demanda Sirius

Il esquissa une grimace de douleur, vite remplacé par une moue interrogatrice et quelque peu anxieuse. L'homme le regarda un moment avant de répondre :

_- Severus Snape, vampire, bras droit du directeur du secteur des Sombres Tueurs._

_- Oh, quel nom charmant, _marmonna Sirius cyniquement, _Quand vous dîtes « nous aider », c'est nous trouver un logement ou boire notre sang jusqu'à plus soif ?_

_- La première proposition me semble la plus juste_ répondit-il avec amusement_, quoi-que,_ reprit-il plus bas,_ avec une odeur pareille, l'autre idée me tente assez..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien...alors qu'en pensez vous ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, _répondit Rémus, _nous allons restez ici pour cette nuit et demain nous partirons._

_- Au risque de vous faire de nouveau attaquer ?_ Demanda Lucius _Et sachez que cette fois nous ne pourrons rien pour vous. C'était un coup de chance, si vous avez réussi à parvenir sur nos terres et ainsi attirer les Ombres Furtives en pleine chasse. Il est interdit dans cette forêt de chasser sur le territoire d'une autre famille, nous avons donc pu vous sauver._

_- Et vous êtes?_ Demanda Rémus en haussant ses sourcils sous le coup de l'étonnement.

_- Oh, pardonnez mon impolitesse, Lucius Malefoy, vampire, directeur du secteur des Sombres Tueurs. Et voici mon fils Draco Malefoy._

Celui ci fit une brève révérence avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

_- A ma droite,_ continua l'homme, _voici Pansy Parkinson, amie de la famille, ici c'est Blaise __Zabini, un ami aussi et Théodore Nott juste à côté et qui retient toujours d'ailleurs, l'un des déchet qui a osé posé un pied sur mon sol _, dit-il avec une moue méprisante envers le vampire inconnu...à moins que ce ne soit destiné à celui qui le retenait ?

_- Et moi je ne suis pas un ami ?_ Demanda l'intéressé

_- Toi, on ne t'as rien demandé ! De plus, c'est pour ton père que ma femme demande le divorce...bien sûr je n'en ai absolument rien à faire, qu'elle parte, j'ai enfin un peu d'espace, mais ça blesse profondément mon ego. Je te conseille donc d'éviter de m'adresser la parole est-ce clair ?_finit-il menaçant.

_- Oui,_ balbutia le jeune homme

_- T'inquiète_ renchérit Draco, _ça lui passera._

_- Tu crois ? _demanda-t-il dubitatif

_- Je t'assure..._

_- Bon revenons à nos moutons, vous acceptez ? _Demanda Lucius en direction de Rémus avec un sourire que son fils considérerait comme charmeur.

_- Attendez...je vais y réfléchir un instant. _

Il s'avança vers ses amis, vite rejoint par Sirius qui s'avança en boitant.

_- ça à l'air grave,_ remarqua Hermione.

_- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius Oh ça ! Non, c'est rien qu'une petite foulure_ dit-il avec difficulté.

Il cligna des yeux alors que sa vue se brouillait légèrement .

Rémus eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre lamentablement sur le sol.

_- Juste une petite foulure hein ?_

_- Oh toi, ça va ! _murmura-t-il faiblement, _je t'ai dis que ce n'est rien..._

_- Tais toi,_ rétorqua Rémus en l'allongeant doucement sur le sol

Il prit doucement la cheville blessée entre ses mains et s'exclama :

_- Mais c'est quoi ça ?_

_- Quoi ?_ Demanda Harry, son inquiétude refaisant surface, _qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il s'approcha et retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit le renflement à la cheville qui était maintenant bleutée. De fines lignes noires y étaient inscrites et semblaient s'élargirent de plus en plus.

_- Un signe d'appartenance _murmura Severus en s'approchant,

Puis il se tourna rapidement vers le vampire toujours tenu par Théo.

_- Retire ça tout de suite,_ grogna-t-il.

_- Et si je n'en ai pas envie,_ susurra l'inconnu.

_- Je te signal que tu as chassé sur nos Terres, donc si tu ne veux pas que l'on face appel au Tribunal des Vampires, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir et de retirer ce foutu signe. C'est une naïade, pas un humain. Ça va le tuer à coup sûr._

_- QUOI ? _S'écria Harry, _Comm..._

Il se tourna brusquement vers le vampire et s'approcha lentement.

_- Si tu n'obéis pas rapidement_, reprit-il menaçant, ces yeux verts reflétant toute la colère qui l'étreignait, _je te jures que la petite merde que tu es risque de regretter amèrement d'être né !_

_- Et tu crois que tu me fais peur, sale nain, tu pleure parce qu'on te tire les cheveux, alors qu'est-ce que..._

Il fut interrompu par un coup de pied qui l'atteignit brutalement à la mâchoire. Un autre coup, celui-ci sur le ventre le fit pousser un gémissement plaintif. Théodore s'éloigna rapidement afin de ne pas se prendre un coup par mégarde. Harry s'installa alors à califourchon sur l'homme et commença à le frapper sauvagement aux visage.

_- Tu..vas...retirer...ce putain...de signe...de merde...immédiatement !_

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup puissant. Quand il vit que l'homme était au bord de l'évanouissement, il tira brutalement sa chemise afin que son visage soit en face du sien puis demanda avec mépris et colère :

_- C'est clair ?_

L'homme hocha faiblement la tête et il fut relâcher avec une infinie délicatesse. Sa tête fit un bruit sourd en atteignant le sol.

_- Et bien,_ siffla Théo, _heureusement qu'il est pas humain, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps._

Tous les vampires présents acquiescèrent en regardant Harry avec ébahissement. Ron, Hermione et Rémus, eux le regardait d'un air blasé. Il ne fallait jamais se fier à l'apparence frêle d'Harry. Il possédait une force étonnante, et il ne fallait jamais l'énerver. Il était peut-être aussi doux que du caramel...ou du chocolat, mais, lorsque l'on s'en prenait à sa famille ou ses amis, il pouvait devenir un vrai monstre.

_- Bien alors dépêche toi,_ dit Harry en ignorant la remarque de Théo. _Vas jusqu'à lui et retire moi cette marque, allez plus vite que ça, _dit-il à la masse qui rampait difficilement vers Sirius._ Et je te jure que si tu lui fait du mal...je suppose que tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemblerait ton corps après un dépeçage suivi par un démembrement en bonne et dû forme. Après quoi, il y aura peut être un égorgement...quoi que je préfère une immolation_.

Tous les vampires écarquillèrent de nouveau leurs yeux alors qu'Hermione ajoutait :

_- Tu ne préfère pas la noyade ou la mort par asphyxie ?_

_- Non, _répondit Harry _il ne souffre pas assez._

_- Tu peux peut-être l'éventrer avant de l'immoler_ suggéra Ron en se relevant avec un petit bâillement.

_- Oui c'est pas mal...Mais t'étais pas en train de dormir toi ?_

Ron haussa nonchalamment les épaules puis répondit :

_- Avec tout le boucan que tu as fais, c'était absolument impossible !_

Durant toute la discussion, le vampire se tenant maintenant près de Sirius avait pâlit et s'affaira difficilement autour de l'homme à terre afin de ne pas subir ce que voulais lui infliger le morveux, car il avait l'air d'être extrêmement sérieux. Quand ce fut fini, Harry l'éloigna rapidement de Sirius en le traînant littéralement vers les autres vampires qui tentaient visiblement de retenir un fou rire.

_- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant_ demanda Severus après s'être calmé, _on le tue ou on demande le Tribunal des Vampires pour ça faute ? _

_- Non, _répliqua le vampire inconnu avec véhémence,_ ils étaient sur nos terres, mais ils ont fuit vers les vôtres, donc nous n'avons rien fait de mal, de plus ils sont à nous !_

_- Là n'est pas le problème _répliqua Lucius en s'avançant lentement vers lui, _de plus, ils ont réussi à arriver sur notre territoire, avant que vous les ayez attraper, vous auriez du arrêter la chasse._

_- Mais..._

_- Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici. Je devrais normalement demander le Jugement des Vampires pour cette entrave à la loi, mais je vais vous laisser partir._

L'homme qui palissait de plus en plus à mesure que le discours de Lucius s'allongeait, poussa un soupir de soulagement vite remplacé par une grimace de mécontentement lorsque l'autre ajouta.

_- Bien sur, à la place du procès, je demande dédommagement._

_- Évidemment, _répondit l'homme,_ puisque nous sommes en tort murmura-t-il. Que voulez vous ?_

_- Je veux_ commença Lucius avec un sourire sadique , _la partie Nord de votre territoire._

Le vampire affichait maintenant une moue offusquée alors qu'il fixait son vis à vis avec incrédulité.

_- Vous n'oseriez pas ?_

_- Je vais me gêner_

_- Mais...balbutia l'homme, c'est...ce n'est pas...vous n'avez pas le droit..._

_- La faute que vous avez commise est très grave,_ répliqua Lucius, _si vous aviez été devant le Tribunal des Vampires, vous auriez perdus beaucoup plus et la peine encourue aurait été très grande. Je pense donc que ce que je vous demande compense largement...et encore, j'aurais pu vous demandez la partie Sud aussi car elle me plaît beaucoup. Pourtant, je ne le ferais pas. Je vous conseille donc d'en parler à votre chef et d'y réfléchir. C'est ça, ou le procès._ Finit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

_- Bien_ soupira le vampire

_- Et attendez une minute_ reprit-il alors que le vampire commençait déjà à partir, _quel est votre nom ?_

_- William,_ grogna l'inconnu, _William Tones_

_- Bien alors William, puisque nous sommes d'accord, disparaissez ! Et que je ne vous revoie plus à moins que vous ne m'apportiez une bonne nouvelle et que vous ayez une meilleure tête. Il vous à quand même salement amocher le gamin !_

Le jeune vampire aux yeux vert d'eau poussa un gémissement plaintif en se rappelant les monstrueux coups qui lui avaient été donnés puis il partit sans demander son reste.

_- Bien alors, pour cette proposition c'est d'accord ?_demanda Severus

_- Oui_ répondit Hermione, _nous ne pourrons pas partir ce soir, de plus, j'aime bien cette forêt et je voudrais rester encore un peu._

_- Quoi ? Mais Mione, tu as vu ce qui c'est passé ? On ne peux pas resté ici !_

_- Tais toi Harry, j'ai trouvé de superbes plantes intéressantes...d'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle plairait à Neville...je lui enverrai un message. En tout cas, nos vacances ne sont pas terminées. Et je suppose que tant que nous resterons dans ce secteur, nous risquerons rien ?_

_- Évidemment chère demoiselle_, répondit Lucius, _vous êtes sous ma protection._

_- Bien alors c'est réglé !_

_- Mais Mione _geignit Harry, _tu peux pas leur faire confiance comme ça ?_

_- Ils nous ont sauvés _répliqua la jeune fille _et ils ne nous ont pas attaquer alors qu'ils auraient eut largement le temps de le faire...de toute façon j'ai dit qu'on y va alors vous tous, vous la fermez ! _S'exclama-t-elle en regardant alternativement Harry Ron et Rémus qui tentaient d'ajouter quelque chose.

_- Mione ? _Demanda Ron, _sérieusement, tu pense pas que tu en as fait assez ? Harry a raison, on ne peux pas leur faire confiance comme ça..._

_- Ron,_ répliqua-t-elle, _s'il-te-plaît fait moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais..._

_- Mais..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais pas tout foirer ce coup ci. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée...allez quoi ! Je sais ce que je fais quand même !_

_- Mais bien sûr _soupira Harry

_- Allez Ron, _balbutia-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu

Tous soupirèrent. Si ils avaient du mal à faire face à une Hermione en colère, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à celle qui était de toute évidence peinée, et armée d'une adorable moue désolée mais pourtant confiante.

_- Bon c'est d'accord,_ accepta Ron avec un soupir résigné

Rémus, s'avança vers Sirius qui s'était maintenant évanouis, afin de le porter, lorsque Severus s'approcha à son tour et dit :

_- Laissez je vais le porter, vous devez tous êtres fatigués_.

Rémus acquiesça et Lucius reprit :

_- Bien alors allons y, je vous emmène à mon manoir !_

* * *

A suivre

Je pense que j'ai mieux coupé là ? C'était cruel de couper au mauvais moment pour le chapitre précédent hein ? (Je suis une sadique dans l'âme) Et bien c'est pour me faire pardonner !

Donnez-moi(encore) vos impressions s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si je tiens la route ou si je devrais arrêter d'écrire parce que c'est horrible. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, je sais je poste plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous gêneras...Enfin apparemment j'arrive pas à tenir le rythme que je me suis fixée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Et merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez donnez ça fait très, mais alors très plaisir!

Sur ce:

* * *

_**Bonne lecture :**_

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

_- Mais c'est magnifique !_

Cette exclamation fut poussée par une jeune fille aux cheveux aurbuns et aux yeux noisettes, qui fixait avec ébahissement ce que Lucius Malefoy appelait son « Manoir ».

_- Ce n'est pas un manoir, Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un château !_

_- Je vous remercie du compliment, mais appelez moi Lucius. _répondit l'homme qui avançait tranquillement devant la grille qui s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Tous le suivirent, nonchalamment pour certain et complètement ébahis pour d'autre. Un jeune homme noir profita de l'agitation pour s'approcher doucement d'un roux qui regardait avec émerveillement le grand jardin pourvues de magnifiques plantes et d'arbres gigantesques.

_-Salut_, commença-t-il, _tu t'appelle Ron n'est-ce pas ?_

Le roux sursauta et se tourna légèrement pour voir la personne qui lui parlait. Il retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant que c'était celui qui l'avait attaqué...ou l'inverse. Maintenant qu'il le voyait...enfin du peu qu'il pouvait voir dans la nuit noire...il était beau. La lumière diffuse de la lune jouait sur ses cheveux noirs, leurs donnant d'infimes reflets argentés. Ses yeux noirs étaient si profond...Ron secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées qui n'avaient absolument rien à faire dans son esprit.

_- Oui,_ répondit-il en souriant,_ et toi ?_

_- Je m'appelle Blaise. Enchanté de te connaître !_

_- Moi aussi. Et désolé de t'avoir attaqué._

_- Oh non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du t'approcher comme ça._

Pendant ce temps, un blond ressemblant trait pour trait à Lucius, sauf la taille, fixaient un brun aux yeux verts totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque celui-ci trébucha, Draco eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille avant qu'il ne s'étale lamentablement par terre.

_- Merci_, murmura le garçon avec un sourire de gratitude, _Draco_ ajouta-t-il incertain

_- Mais de rien_, souffla-t-il, _dis moi que faisiez vous dans cette forêt ?_ Demanda-t-il alors qu'il reprenaient leur marche.

_- C'est à cause d'Hermione. Disons qu'elle et Ron m'ont menacer afin que je puisse accepter de les suivre. Pourtant, moi je trouve qu'ils auraient pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour les vacances. C'est vrai quoi, une forêt ! Qu'est que tu peux faire dans une forêt à part marcher, trébucher et taper la discute avec des insectes et des bestioles que tu ne peux même pas voir en peinture ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller à la rivière ? Je trouve que ça aurait été plus amusant et..._

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit Draco rire juste à côté de lui.

_- Oh, excuse moi_, balbutia-il en rougissant faiblement, _on me dit souvent que je parle trop, mais je ne m'en rend jamais compte._

_- Non_, le rassura-t-il,_ ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste...ta façon de le dire...avec cet air renfrogné...c'est trop mignon._

_- Hey ! Je ne suis pas mignon._

Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis ils éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble. Ils s'attirèrent donc les regards perplexes des autres.

_- DRACOOO ! LUCIUUUSSSS !_

_- Oh non ! _murmura Draco en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

_- Merde !_ Renchérit Lucius, _et on peut même pas se cacher._

_- Père, peut-être qu'avec les invités elle nous laissera tranquille ?_

_- Draco, Draco, Draco, _soupira son père, _tu connais ta mère et tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Il faut fuir tant qu'il est encore temps. Severus, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !_

_- Bien sûr, _renchérit l'homme qui tenait Sirus dans ses bras avec une moue amusée. _Allez y avant qu'elle n'arrive._

_- Ok, merci._

_- LUCIUS !_

Puis il prit la main de son fils et courut vers les bois en lâchant un « LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE FEMME ! » excédé.

_- Bien alors suivez moi _dit Severus après un instant de silence étonné, _je vais vous montrer vos chambres _ajouta-il alors que Théo poussait les portes du « Manoir »

Une furie blonde le bouscula alors que Théo, déjà à terre ne faisait même pas mine de se lever et regardait la scène avec incrédulité.

_- Dire qu'elle sera bientôt ma belle mère,_ marmonna-t-il en regardant Severus se faire littéralement écrasé le bras.

Rémus s'approcha et tendit ses bras en lui disant qu'il porterait Sirius, mais l'homme secoua la tête et dit avec agacement :

_- Narcissa, tu vois bien que j'ai quelqu'un dans les bras, alors lâche moi s'il-te-plaît_

_- Oui, oui bien sûr, _dit-elle en resserrant sa prise malgré tout, _dis tu as vu Lucius ? Ou Draco ?_

_- Non, mais comme tu le vois nous avons des invités, alors comporte toi bien. De plus, je te ferais remarquer que tu viens tout de même de carrément jeter ton futur beau fils._

_- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parl...oh Théo, excuse moi mon chéri, je ne t'avais pas vu_ s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en le regardant se relever, sans même esquisser un geste pour l'aider.

_- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, chère futur belle-mère, de plus, le fait que vous m'ayez éjecter ne signifie rien a part que j'ai de moins en moins que vous fassiez partie de ma famille._

_- Mais mon chou, ne soit pas aussi mécontent. Tu ne veux pas une beauté telle que moi comme belle mère._

_- Vous savez ce que j'apprécie le plus chez vous ? C'est votre modestie. D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous en avez un trop plein._

_- Excusez moi, mais pouvez vous vous pousser que l'on puisse passer ?_

_- Ferme la Sev !_ Dirent-il en même temps en se fixant, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Le silence dans la pièce devint de plus en plus pesant. Brusquement ils pouffèrent, faisant sursauter les nouveaux venus et Narcissa s'avança vers le garçon et le serra dans ses bras

_- Excuse moi de t'avoir bousculé mon chou, mais je vois que tu garde ta répartie du tonnerre !_

_- Merci Narcissa_

_- De rien, bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois retrouver mon cher fils et son père. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle tenue et je veux absolument qu'ils me donnent leur avis !_

_- Encore ? _Demanda Théo, _mais vous allez finir par les tuer avec toutes ces séquestrations. Ils se sont échappés combien de fois cette semaine ? _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ils me supporte depuis longtemps déjà, ils peuvent tenir encore. Et je crois qu'ils se sont enfuis quatre fois cette semaine, plus aujourd'hui, mais je les rattrape toujours. Je vais les chercher, on se voit demain midi ?_

_- Bien sûr_

_- Bien alors au revoir...ah ! Et désolée pour mon impolitesse_ dit-elle aux invités, l_a force de l'habitude..._

Et elle courut à la recherche de son mari et son fils.

_- Théo_, murmura Severus après un moment de silence, _va prévenir Lucius et Draco, mais ne te fais pas prendre, parce que tu risque d'avoir des problèmes. Et je pense que vos petites batailles sont vraiment stupides, vous devriez arrêter_

_- J'y vais _acquiesça le jeune homme,_ mais tu sais bien que je n'arrêterais jamais, c'est trop amusant ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussis à m'enfuir jusqu'à présent...même si les premiers concernés ont toujours été attrapés...les pauvres, je les plains._

Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione en articulant un «A plus» avant de partir. Celle-ci rougit et hocha la tête alors que le garçon s'élançait déjà à son tour dans la forêt.

_- Alors_ marmonna Harry en s'approchant d'elle, _on dirait que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?_

_- Je peux en dire de même pour toi,_ répliqua-t-elle

Tous deux se fixèrent un moment et pouffèrent. Ils reprirent rapidement leur marche et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

_- Je pense que cette chambre sera la meilleur pour vous Mademoiselle..._

_- Hermione,_ répondit-elle, _Hermione Granger, lui c'est Harry Potter et le roux là c'est Ronald Weasley._

_- Bien donc monsieur Weasley, je pense que la chambre d'en face sera parfaite pour vous..._

_- Heu...excusez moi,_ le coupa Hermione,_ mais nous pouvons prendre une chambre pour nous tous, je pense que ça ira._

_- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes tout de même cinq_

_- Oui c'est bon _acquiesça-t-elle en ouvrant les portes _et...oh mais c'est parfait...vous avez vu le lit ? Il peut contenir au moins dix personnes ! Vraiment c'est parfait ! Et ce sera plus facile pour nous de veiller sur Sirius. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Snape._

_- De rien, _répondit celui-ci avec un hochement de tête en entrant dans la pièce et en posant délicatement Sirius sur le lit. _Je pense que vous pourrez vous occuper de lui ?_

_- Bien sûr, encore merci_

Il hocha de nouveau la tête avant de sortir suivi de Pansy et Blaise, laissant les cinq amis seuls.

_- Vous voyez, ils sont super !_ S'exclama Hermione.

_-Peut-être, mais là j'ai pas envie d'en parlé, je suis un peu fatigué, et je crois qu'un bon bain ne pourrais nous faire que tu bien. Surtout à Sirius._

_-Oui_, affirma Rémus.

Il prit l'homme délicatement dans ces bras et ne ressentit pas la moindre gêne face au poids de son ami, qui devait peser un peu plus que lui, grâce à ses forces de loup-garou. Il était peut-être un dominé, mais il n'en était pas moins fort!Ils allèrent donc dans la salle de bain alors qu'Hermione dit :

_- Je passerais après vous, mais ne prenez pas tout votre temps !_

_- Ok,_ acquiesça Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle de bain,ils ne purent retenir des hoquets de surprise. La pièce était immense et la baignoire, du moins ce qui paraissait en être une, était gigantesque et ressemblait plus à une énorme piscine. Ils se déshabillèrent, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils entrèrent dans la « baignoire » remplie d'eau. Après cinq minutes Sirius papillonna des yeux et secoua sa tête un peu déboussolé.

_- ça va aller Sirius ?_ Demanda Harry

_- Oui_, murmura-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé

_- Et bien en fait_ commença-t-il, il y a ce vampire, _William, celui qui nous a attaqué, et ben c'est à cause de lui que tu es tombé. Il t'avait mis un signe d'appartenance je crois, c'est pour ça que tu avais si mal. En plus ça a faillit te tuer._

_- Il fallait le voir quand il lui a « gentiment » demandé de retirer le signe_ pouffa Rémus.

_- Laissez moi deviner, il a commencer à l'étrangler, puis voyant qu'il commençait à mourir, il l'a relâché brutalement, mais finalement, pensant qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert, il a prit sa tête entre ses mains et a commencé à sauvagement l'affaisser sur le sol ?_

_- Non, mais c'est presque ça _dit Rémus, _en fait, je crois, qu'il lui a demander poliment de retirer le signe...enfin aussi poliment qu'il peut lorsqu'il est énervé...puis l'imbécile l'a traité de nain, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry lui avait déjà donner un coup de pied à la mâchoire, suivi d'un autre au ventre. Après il a commencer à lui asséner de violent coup de poings au visage, ensuite, voyant qu'il commençait à mourir, il l'a relâcher brutalement et sa tête avait fait un bruit assez effrayant en tombant sur le sol. Et enfin, il lui as dit ce qu'il comptait lui faire si il osait te faire du mal...rien d'inhabituel en somme._

_- Oh, c'est pas mal ça. On dirait que tu t'améliore mon chère filleul !_

_- Merci Parrain_ répondit ledit filleul en esquissant un sourire.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans l'eau à discuter de tout et de rien. Sirius et Harry avaient refait leurs chignons avant d'entrer dans l'eau et Harry avait doucement fourrager dans ses cheveux en les regardant tristement. Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de sentir l'eau sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Il défit prestement son chignon et plongea. Il resta cinq minute sous l'eau avant que son parrain ne vienne le chercher.

_- ça va aller ?_ signa-t-il

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, mais il voyait bien les yeux embués de tristesse de son filleul. Il dit alors :

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Tu oublieras avec le temps...du moins la peine sera moins_ _forte._

De petites bulles sortit de sa bouche et Harry esquissa un sourire.

_- Merci_, souffla-t-il.

_- De rien. _

Ils remontèrent et au même instant, on frappa à la porte.

_- Alors,_ dit la voix étouffée d'Hermione, _je sais que les naïades aiment l'eau, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de me baigner._

_- Et bien rejoins nous !_ cria Ron

_- Non, merci sans façon_ répondit-elle

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'eau, s'essuyèrent et enfilèrent leur pyjama, composé comme pour leur première nuit, d'un large T-Shirt et short. Ils ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent la place à la jeune fille qui attendait depuis une heure déjà. Celle-ci ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, vêtue de la même manière.

_- Eh , vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? _demanda Harry.

_- Non, pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas...je crois que c'est...la douce voix de notre Mione lorsqu'elle cri._

_- Mais c'est vrai _renchérit Ron, _qu'est ce que t'a Hermy, t'es malade ?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Hermy _soupira-t-elle, _et pourquoi voulez vous que je sois malade ?_

_- Ben je sais pas...peut-être parce que ça fait un bon moment que tu nous a pas hurlé dessus_

_- Je ne hurle pas Harry, et puis je ne vais pas gêner nos hôtes._

_- Oh Mione,_ dit Harry avec un air faussement désolé,_ si tu savais comme ça va me manquer..._

_- Allez arrête ton cirque et allons dormir, _répliqua la jeune fille en lui lançant son oreiller sur le visage .

_- Oui maman._

Tous pouffèrent en prenant place sur le grand lit.

_- Je vous aime tellement les gars, _murmura Hermione après un long moment de silence. _Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée de vous avoir emmener dans cette forêt. Je me sens tellement nulle...je..._

_- Chut ça va Mione, _c'est pas grave dit Harry en l'enlaçant car il était juste à côté d'elle._ Et puis on aurait pas rencontrer ces superbes vampires_

_- C'est vrai _renchérit Rémus tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, _moi j'ai hâtes de revoir Lucius Malefoy demain_

_- Et moi Blaise, il est cool,_ renchérit Ron

_- Moi je trouve que Draco est très beau, ajouta Harry_

_- J'aime bien Severus_, dit Sirius.

_- T'as de la veine il t'a porté._

_- Quoi ? Et j'étais inconscient ?...Et merde !_

_- Théo me plaît bien,_ ajouta Hermione en se prêtant au jeu et riant à travers ses larmes. Sa voix était emplie de sanglots. _Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime._

_- Nous aussi on t'aime Mione_ répondit Harry

_- Oui_, renchérit Ron, _soit sûr que c'est le cas. Moi en tout cas je vous aime tous._

_- Moi aussi, _souffla Sirius

_- Et moi donc renchérit_ doucement Rémus

_- Bonne nuit_, dit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

_- Bonne nuit Mione,_ lui répondirent quatre voix tout aussi fatiguées.

* * *

A suivre

Alors, qu'en dîtes vous ? Moi j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Mione, être entourée de quatre beaux garçons, qui l'aime...elle en a de la veine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je vous dis donc: à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant (qui ne tarderas sûrement pas à venir). Je vous l'ai dis, j'arrive pas à suive le rythme que je me suis imposée...je sais, c'est...déplorable.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Voilà donc (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de posté! J'ai un peu stagné sur celui là, mais bon ! J'ai pu le finir. De plus il est un peu plus long que d'habitude...je ne pense pas que cela vous gênera ! Je suis désolée du retard et je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez donner!

Je dois vous dire que j'ai un peu délirer sur ce chapitre...mon cerveau devais être en court circuit...mais j'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire!

Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes (il doit y en avoir un paquet!) mais je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour vérifié une fois de plus alors...c'est vrai qu'accumuler les nuits blanches à lire avidement des fics classées M, ça aide pas! Mais bon, passons!

_ Je vous souhaites une:_

* * *

_**Bonne Lecture :**_

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

Dans une immense chambre, trois personnes dormaient paisiblement dans un grand lit. La première à se réveiller fut un brun qui papillonna des yeux. Il se leva lentement en étouffant un bâillement et en essayant de ne pas gêner les autres. Il resta un instant ainsi à fixer d'un air perdu le mur qui lui faisait face et ne put réprimer un brusque sursaut qui fit tanguer légèrement le matelas lorsque les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en vérifiant que personne n'avait été éveillé. Il allait pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant qu'il manquait une personne dans le lit, mais son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil passa rapidement sur ce fait. Il ne pensait qu'a son prochain plongeon dans la petite piscine qui l'attendait. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns quelques peu emmêlés et sortit doucement de son pourtant confortable cocon de chaleur, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers son futur havre de paix pour quelques heures. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain afin de ne pas faire de bruit, et entra le plus silencieusement possible. Il inspira fortement en rejetant la tête en arrière après avoir refermé la porte. Il s'avança lentement vers la « baignoire » en retirant progressivement ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur le rebord, profitant de l'eau sur ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait l'eau fraîche. Tout comme l'autre personne présente d'ailleurs.

_- Bon qu'est-ce que tu attends pour plonger?_

L'homme rit en entendant la voix de son filleul se répercuter dans la pièce.

_- J'arrive, ne soit pas si pressé, je profitais juste !_

_- Oui, mais bon, tu me stresse à rester comme ça sur le bord de la piscine..._

_- C'est une baignoire!_

_- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mon cher parrain, ce n'est absolument pas une baignoire. Tu vois comme moi la grandeur de ce truc !_

_- Oui, mais on est dans une salle de bain, donc tu n'as rien à dire...de plus, je suis plus grand que toi, alors c'est moi qui ai raison._

Harry rigola en voyant la moue faussement boudeuse de son parrain, mais son rire fut vite remplacer par des sanglots qu'il tenta difficilement de refréner. Sirius entra silencieusement dans l'eau et s'approcha du garçon qui essuyait péniblement ses larmes, puis il le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

_-Allez vas-y, pleure. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera. Et puis ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Ça arrive toujours à un moment donner. Bon ce n'est pas super, mais c'est mieux que de les perdre bêtement quand ils s'accrochent à un arbre._

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de demander :

_- Cela t'es déjà arriver à toi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Comment ?_

_- Et bien...comme je te l'ai dit, la manière dont tu les as perdu est plus héroïque que moi._

_- Quoi ? Tu les as vraiment perdus à cause d'une branche ?_

_- Et c'est pas drôle_, balbutia Sirius en donnant une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de son filleul.

_- Désolé...mais ça fait tellement mal...c'est...Je sais que c'est stupide..._

_- Non, ce n'est pas stupide Harry. Ce sont tes cheveux, c'est extrêmement important. Tu n'as pas à dire que c'est stupide d'accord ? Et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, ça passera._

_- Oui...merci Parrain..._

_- Mais de rien...bon je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai une irrésistible envie de faire un grand plongeon...et pourquoi pas une course. Comme tu l'as dit, cette baignoire est immense !_

_- Avec plaisir, mais soit sûr que je vais gagner._

_- Mais oui c'est ça, dans tes rêves,_ répliqua l'homme en se mettant en position.

_- Tu es prêt ? _demanda Harry en faisant de même.

_- Oui !_

_- Alors...c'est parti !_

Mais il furent subitement arrêter dans leur élan par un cri étouffé provenant de la pièce juste en bas.

Il se regardèrent avec étonnement puis sortirent de l'eau et enfilèrent rapidement des vêtements propres qui consistaient à : Un grand T-shirt bleu et un jean noir un peu moulant pour Harry et le contraire pour Sirius c'est à dire un T-shirt noir moulant et un large jean bleu nuit. Il rirent en voyant leurs vêtements, ils étaient toujours aussi accordés. Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce en entendant un autre cri. Les autres étaient sûrement déjà en bas, car il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bruit et ne purent retenir quelques gloussement à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Lucius et Draco étaient tous les deux attachés au milieu de la pièce. Chacun sur une chaise, des cordes entouraient leurs corps et des menottes enserraient leurs poignets. Ils étaient dos à eux et face à Narcissa qui étaient assise, les jambe croisées, et une moue hautaine sur le visage, elle affichait un grand sourire victorieux, auquel les deux hommes répondirent avec un rictus dédaigneux pour Lucius et un air de profond apitoiement pour Draco. Rémus Hermione et Ron, toujours en « pyjama » étaient eux aussi devant la porte. Il adressèrent un petit signe de tête en guise de salut à leurs amis avant de retourner leurs regards vers la scène.

_- Alors comme ça, on croyait pouvoir m'échapper_ susurra-t-elle,_ mais sachez chers amis que ces tentatives sont vaines_ ajouta-elle avec un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus démoniaque.

_- Oh, putain, elle recommence !_ marmonna Lucius en roulant des yeux, _Bon on a compris,_ reprit-il plus fort, _survole nous le discours du grand méchant...enfin de la grande méchante et dis nous ce que tu nous veux ! _

_- Pardon ? Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vous relâcherais d'ici demain matin, avec les rideau tirés...je ne pense pas que vous serez à votre avantage pour la suite...vous savez que le rouge ne vous va pas tant que ça ?_

_- Mais je n'ai rien dit Mère, _répliqua Draco en relevant brusquement sa tête.

_- Silence ! Tu n'as peut-être rien dit, mais tu n'en pense pas moins._

_- Lâche, _balbutia Lucius, _je m'en souviendrais..._

_- Désolé Père_ renchérit Draco sur le même ton, _mais devant Mère, c'est chacun pour soi._

_- Bon c'est vrai,_ concéda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. _Mais tu ne trouve pas que ce...cette façon de nous attacher est un peu barbare ?_

_- C'est Mère_, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence

_- Bien alors, je vous cherchais car j'aurais besoin de vous pour commenter ma tenue, elle vous plaît ?_ Demanda la jeune femme en se levant et en tournant sur elle même.

Narcissa était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue pâle ainsi que des chaussures à talons blancs. Un fin collier d'or blanc munie d'un pendentif ayant la forme d'un oiseau bleu encerclait son cou. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, d'un blond miel étaient attachés et posés dignement sur son épaule droite.

_- Tu es magnifique ma chère_. Dit Lucius avec un sourire tendre.

Narcissa rougit brusquement en baissant les yeux. Alors le sourire de Lucius se mua rapidement en un rictus sarcastique. Il ajouta alors sur le même ton doucereux :

_- Donc, Narcissa, ma douce, voudrais tu me relâcher, tu sais que j'ai énormément à faire..._

_- Non, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. Je voulais savoir..._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ? _Demanda une voix venant de la porte.

Harry et ses amis se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Théodore qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

_- Oh mon chère beau fils, quel bon vent vous amène ?_

_- J'ai entendu les cris de désespoir de mon beau frère et de son père, j'ai donc accouru le plus vite possible._ Répondit-il en avançant vers la jeune femme en adressant par ailleurs un petit clin d'œil et un grand sourire à Hermione.

_- Toi ! _Cracha Lucius, _sale traître, nous lasser ainsi à notre sort ! Sort de ma vue !_

_- Mais oui c'est ça. Bon, chère Belle-Mère, vous savez à quel point je vous aime ? Vous êtes semblable à la plus belle rose de ce jardin. Vous êtes d'une beauté s'en pareil, j'en reste..._

_- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda Narcissa excédée, _je n'ai pas que ça à faire.._

_- Je voudrais parler à mon beau frère...vous savez, construire, les liens de famille et tout..._

_- Oui, c'est d'accord,_ accepta-t-elle avec une moue ennuyée.

_- Merci, Belle-maman, t'es la meilleure_, ajouta-il en dénouant les liens de Draco, _Ah ! la clé des menottes s'il-te-plaît !_

_- Oui bien sûr._

Elle lui tendit la clé et Théo délivra rapidement son ami

_- A plus Belle-Maman, passe un bon moment avec ton futur ex mari ! Allez, viens Draco_ ajouta-t-il en le tirant par le bras pour sortir de la pièce.

_- Hein ? _S'exclama intelligemment Draco

_- Bandes de...OH JE VOUS HAIS !_ cria Lucius en les voyant partir. _TU ME LE PAIERAS NOTT !...DRACO ! Fils indigne et tu ne dis rien ?_

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il lui fit un grand sourire et avant de passer la porte, cria à son tour :

_- Moi aussi je vous aime Père ! Et c'est chacun pour soi. Je vous souhaites bonne chance ! Oh salut les gars ! Bien dormi ?_ demanda-t-il en passant près d'Harry

_- Oui merci,_ répondit celui-ci

Draco lui décocha un sourire éclatant auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire timide. Mais le moment fut instantanément gâcher par Lucius qui cria « FILS ! JE T'ORDONNE DE REVENIR ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » Draco lança au garçon un regard penaud avant de s'élancer à la suite de Théo qui s'était déjà enfuit. Il s'exclama néanmoins :

_- On se revoit plus tard !_

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

_- Ok, _répondit tout de même Harry

_- Ah ces enfants_ marmonna Narcissa qui les regardait s'en aller avec amusement. _Bien à nous deux mon chéri !_ S'exclama-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son futur ex-mari.

_- Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu m'as lâcher pour Nott_, soupira Lucius en lui lançant un regard blasé.

_- Mais bien sûr, mon chou. En attendant, j'aimerais savoir..._

Mais elle fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par une sorte de gargouillement qui emplit la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Un jeune homme avait maintenant la tête basse et les épaules voûtées, il tenait son ventre. Le jeune homme releva honteusement la tête, des rougeurs avait apparut sur son visage.

_- Désolé,_ murmura-t-il, _je crois que j'ai un peu faim..._

_- Oh Ron_, souffla Hermione, _tu ne changeras jamais._

_- Ben oui,_ rigola Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon, _c'est notre Ron ! On ne peut absolument pas le changer._

_- Peut-être_ geignit le Ron en question, _mais là, je crois que si je ne mange pas quelque chose rapidement...je vais m 'évanouir..._

_- Mais oui, arrête donc ton cirque,_ soupira Hermione. _Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce dérangement,_ reprit-elle à l'adresse des deux autres qui les regardaient avec amusement, _mais je voudrais savoir, sans vouloir vous offensé...est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir un petit déjeuner s'il-vous-plaît ? Je sais que ce n'est pas correc..._

_- Oui bien sûr_, approuva Lucius avec un signe de tête, _Narcissa, relâche moi maintenant, tu nous donne en spectacle. Je répondrait à ta question plus tard._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ok, d'accord_ dit-elle en dénouant les cordes. _Bien ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes après. Alan!_ Cria-t-elle

Un courant d'air passa et un jeune homme apparut . Il était de haute taille, beaucoup plus haut qu 'Harry et ses amis, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant en soit. Il n'était pas exceptionnellement beau comme les vampires, mais il avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui intriguait Harry et qui le laissait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le plus saisissant étaient sans conteste ses yeux oranges vifs et ses cheveux carmins qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Il passa ses mains gantées dans ses cheveux, arrangeant élégamment une mèche qui lui obstruait la vue. Le jeune homme se courba légèrement et dit d'une voix grave et profonde :

_- Oui, Maîtresse Narcissa, vous m'avez demander ?_

_- Oui, mon cher Alan, je voudrais que tu prépare le petit déjeuner pour nos invités ici présent._

Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'approcha lentement et se mit juste en face d'Harry.

_- Bonjour madame et messieurs. Que me vaut le plaisir de voir deux naïades, une elfe,une nymphe et un loup garou dans cette demeure ?_

Il parlait pour tout le groupe, mais ne fixait que Harry qui rougit sous cette attention. Cet homme avait quelque chose en lui qui le gênait. Surtout sa façon de le regarder. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être scanné...ou même carrément d'être un morceau de viande face à une bête affamée

_- Pff_, souffla Narcissa,_ toujours aussi impertinent à ce que je vois. Mais je ne t'ai pas appeler pour poser des questions inutiles et gêner nos invités, alors obéit._

_- Oui Maîtresse Narcissa,_ fit-il avec une légère courbette avant de disparaître.

_- Dès que tu pars Narcissa, je te jure que je le vire, _grogna Lucius en fixant d'un œil noir la place qu'occupait Alan quelques seconde plus tôt.

_- Mais pourquoi ? _Demanda la jeune femme, _je sais qu'il vient d'arriver, mais laisse lui le_ _temps..._

_- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le sentir. Rien que de le voir j'ai envie de gerber._

_- Voyons Lucius _s'offusqua Narcissa, _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donc fait pour que tu le déteste autant?_

_- Rien_ bougonna L'homme,_ mais sa simple vue me répugne._

_- Mais... _

Elle fut interrompu par le retour du majordome qui lança à Harry un lourd regard. Celui-ci détourna brusquement les yeux.

_- Maîtresse,_ susurra-t-il, l_e petit déjeuner est prêt. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine_ ajouta-il à l'attention des invités en désignant la porte et en s'avançant vers celle.

Il darda son regard incandescent sur Harry en passant près de lui, se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, puis les précéda afin de leur montrer le chemin à suivre. Harry, trop occupé à éviter ce regard gênant, n'avait pas vu le geste, mais les autres si. Ils se rapprochèrent tous imperceptiblement du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant chez cet Alan, qui les poussait à protéger leur ami qui avait l'air d'être sa proie. Ils arrivèrent après dix minutes de marche dans une pièce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Tout avait l'air d'être en grand dans ce Manoir, car la table était immense. Elle pouvait sûrement recevoir plus de cinquante personnes. De plus, Alan avait eut l'extrême intelligence de placer chacun à un bout de la table. Ils échangèrent tous un regard surpris et haussèrent finalement les épaules. Ils dérangeaient suffisamment, ils n'allaient pas en plus se plaindre !

Hermione se mit à l'une des extrémités et Rémus à l'autre. Ron et Harry se mirent face à face au milieu, mais la table était malgré tout très large, ils étaient donc assez loin l'un de l'autre. La dernière place pour Sirius se trouvait justement à côté d'Harry, mais l'espace était tout de même un peu éloigné. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se placer devant sa chaise, le serviteur la souleva légèrement afin de la repousser pour que le brun puisse s'installer. Il lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire que le garçon eut l'intelligence d'esprit de le remarquer prédateur et lui désigna le siège. Harry avait l'irrésistible envie de l'envoyer balader, mais il était trop bien élevé pour cela . Il inclina donc légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement et s'assit à sa place, sans un mot pour le serviteur.

Le repas se fit dans un silence religieux et Harry put sentir durant toute la durée de celui-ci, le regard d'Alan dans son dos. Ses amis aussi l'avaient remarqués et ils se dirent que finalement, ils ne devraient pas lâcher le brun d'une semelle afin qu'il ne se fasse pas malencontreusement violé au détour d'un couloir par un certain homme au regard perçant. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils se levèrent d'un même ensemble avant de sortir rapidement de la salle, le groupe encadrant bien le plus petit de tous.

_- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, _souffla Alan de sa voix suave, _sachez que je suis à votre entière...disposition._

Le sous entendu fit rougir Harry qui baissa les yeux un peu gêner et fit grogner les quatre autres qui fixait l'inconscient d'un œil noir. En effet, ils avaient une sorte de règle première chez eux. Règle qui a du êtes inventée après de nombreux déboires : Il ne faut jamais, ô grand jamais...regarder un membre du groupe comme si il était soit une sous merde inutile, ou un morceau de viande que l'on aurait bien envie de s'enfiler, au choix, sous peine de se voir harceler par les amis dudit membre qui pourrait bien vous faire subir les pires tortures du monde. Et apparemment l'homme ne respectait pas cette règle, même si il ne la connaissait pas, ce qui avait le don de faire enrager les compagnons d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa par ailleurs un soupir bruyant avant de brusquement se retourner vers l'imprudent.

_- Bon alors tu vas me dire ce qu'i la fin ? J''en ai marre que tu me fixe comme si j'étais_ _quelque chose d'appétissant._

_- Pardon ? _demanda L'homme surprit

_- Et en plus tu es sourd, c'est bien ma veine...QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS A ME FIXER COMME CA DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ?_

_- Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu cri ?_ S'exclama Alan en se tenant les oreilles.

_- Ah ! Alors t'es pas sourd finalement ?_

_- Non...Tu sais que tu me plaît de plus en plus_ murmura-t-il après un instant de silence.

_- Quoi ? Mais..._

_- Tu as l'air tellement délicieux...Tu sens si bon...J'ai envie de te dévorer la tout de suite...et dans tous les sens du terme..._

_- Qui es-tu ?_ demanda Hermione avec inquiétude face à la lueur démoniaque qui brillait dans ses yeux orangés.

_- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

_- Parce que tu n'es pas un vampire. Ça se sent, ça se voit. Alors qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt, qu'es-tu ?_

Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'un large sourire effrayant prenait place sur le visage du serviteur.

_- Je ne suis qu'un humain..._

_- Un humain parmi des vampires, laisse moi rire_ le coupa Hermione, _tu te serais déjà fait bouffer depuis un moment...et ça ne m'aurait pas gêner._

Un second silence prit place, plus long cette fois ci, puis l'homme dit d'une voix froide :

_- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien oublier cette conversation...cela m'arrangerais_ souffla-t-il en passant une main gantée devant eux.

Leurs regards à tous se firent alors vitreux tandis que l'homme s'approchait du visage d'Harry, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, il descendit vers le cou du garçon, son souffle chaud chatouillant sa clavicule, il susurra tout près de son oreille : « Tu oublieras cela Harry...mais bientôt...tu seras à moi...entièrement à moi. » L'homme sortit alors de la pièce et ils reprirent leurs esprits.

_- Eh !_ s'exclama Ron, _où il est cet Alan ?_

_- Je sais pas_ répondit Hermione, _mais laisse tomber, ça nous feras des vacances ! Je déteste la façon dont il regarde Harry._

_- C'est vrai_ renchérit Sirius, ç_a me donne des envies de meurtres ! On ne fixe pas mon filleul adoré comme si...enfin bon...t'inquiète mon chou, il ne te feras aucun mal_ ajouta-il en serrant son Harry dans ses bras.

_- Oh non _s'écria ledit filleul_, Sirius est entré en mode hyper protecteur, aidez moi !_

_- Bon,_ soupira Hermione, j_e crois que l'on va vous laisser...j'ai bien envie de voir si il n'y a pas une bibliothèque quelque part. _

_- Non, ne me laissez pas tomber je vous en prie...arrête Parrain tu m'étouffe...s'il-vous-plaît, Allez quoi ! Rémus, Ron...vous m'aimez non ?_

_- Oui, mais on est pas suicidaire pour autant_, répliqua Ron en s'éloignant quelque peu.._.et on sait tous qu'il ne faut pas déranger un Sirius en mode protecteur qui câline son petit bout de chou !_

_- Bon si t'a rien à dire, Ferme ta gueule et dégage_ siffla Harry en lui lançant un regard noir

_- Ok, je vais au parc alors, il m'a l'air super intéressant ! Rémus tu viens avec moi ?_

_- Oh, non, je préfère visiter le Manoir. _

_- Bien alors, on se revoit tout à l'heure ! Au revoir petit bout de chou !_

_- Ahhhh !_ Cria Harry en se débattant toujours des tentacule que semblaient devenir les bras de son parrain, _je vais te faire la peau tu verras ! Abandonner ainsi son meilleur ami ! Sale Traître...TU ME LE PAIERAS !_

_- On dirait que j'ai déjà entendu ça,_ marmonna le garçon en sortant de la pièce._ Bon _ajouta-il en haussant les épaules, _j'ai vu de magnifiques spécimens de plantes que je voudrais bien examiner moi!Dommage qu'Hermione soit déjà partit à la bibliothèque, elle aurait sûrement aimé._

Rémus sortit à son tour et prit la direction opposé du garçon. En fait, il retournait au salon ou se trouvait Lucius et sa femme avant en espérant que l'homme soit toujours là.

* * *

_- Et bien, que fais une si jolie fille dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse au lieu d'être dans un grand jardin pourvu d'un soleil éclatant ?_

_- Théo ! _Sursauta ladite jolie fille,_ tu m'as fait peur...non en fait, j'aime beaucoup lire et je me disais qu'il y aurait sûrement une bibliothèque dans cet immense Manoir...j'ai pris d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps pour trouver cette pièce. Et toi, que viens tu faire ici ?_

_- En fait, j'ai suivi ton odeur...tu sais que tu sens extrêmement bon ? _

_- Vraiment ?_ rougit Hermione

_- Oui,_ susurra le jeune homme, _tu sens la fraise et moi...j'adore la fraise. Et il y a aussi le fait que j'aime beaucoup lire moi aussi._

_- Bien _dit-elle en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale,_ que dis tu de ce livre : « La vie des nymphes »_

_- ça à l'air intéressant, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ?_

_- Et bien, avec la crise de Ron, je veux savoir le plus de chose possible afin d'éviter ce genre de choses...et savoir quoi faire quand ça arrive. Et c'est la même chose pour les naïades car elle sont les cousines éloignées des nymphes._

_- Bien, alors je vais t'aider dans tes recherches. Je reviens, je vais prendre un livre sur les naïades._

_- Merci_

* * *

Un jeune homme roux à l'air androgyne se promenait dans un grand parc, regardant attentivement les plantes qui s'y trouvaient quand un mouvement attira son attention. Adossé à un arbre, un homme noir se reposait, la tête appuyé contre le tronc et les yeux fermés. Ron s'approcha lentement de Blaise en faisant le moins de bruit possible...non en fait, il n'en faisait pas du tout. Il le fixa un instant avant qu'un doigt inquisiteur ne survole le visage du basané. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement et attrapa brusquement le bras du roux qui laissa échapper un petit cri surpris.

_- Et ben regardez moi qui était en train de me fixer pendant que je dormais..._

_- Apparemment tu ne dormais pas du tout _répliqua Ron avec une moue boudeuse.

_- Oh ! T'es trop mignon, comme ça. Tu es à croquer. De plus,_ ajouta le noir en attirant le roux plus près de lui et en posant sa tête dans son cou, _tu sens si bon..._

_- Q...quoi ?_ Balbutia le garçon en essayant de ne pas trembler

_- Une senteur agrume tellement...délicieuse...c'est, _souffla-t-il en humant un peu plus la peau pâle, _c'est si tentant...j'ai envie de te faire tant de choses si tu savais..._

_- Mais...mais qu'est-ce que..._bégaya Ron en tentant mollement de se dégager.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais rien...pour l'instant...un jour, tu m'appartiendras et je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi comme..._

Le roux rougit brusquement tandis que Blaise continuait son discours plus que pervers. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte chaude de celui-ci avec une moue offusquée.

_- Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu es complètement malade !_

_- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. _

_- Oh mon dieu, _marmonna Ron,_ je suis à côté d'un pervers avec quelques problèmes mentaux.. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber mon exploration et retourner dans le Manoir...ouais, je vais sauver Harry ! Tout sauf de rester près de ce fêlé !_

_- Hey _souffla Blase en se rapprochant, _j'ai entendu tu sais...c'est vexant de se faire traiter de pervers psychopathe et de fêlé._

_- Mais c'est le cas !_

_- Effectivement_ acquiesça le basané après un moment de silence, _mais bon, je peux te faire un câlin ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais...non, lâche moi, espèce de malade...au secours...oh maintenant je comprends ce que ressentait Harry, _marmonna Ron en tentant vainement de se dégager une seconde fois._ Non mais tu vas arrêter...hey ! Mais où est-ce que tu met ta main ? Non, lâche moi !_

Un petit rire cristallin fit Blaise arrêter brusquement son exploration et Ron en profita pour sortir et s'éloigner de quelques dizaines de pas. Blaise le fixa un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa tenue complètement débraillée. Avec son T-shirt trop grand pour lui ainsi que son short qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à descendre sur ses fesses, ses cheveux roux défait de leur prison d'élastique entourant librement son visage rougit par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il était un véritable appel au viol et le vampire dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le souffle du roux était erratique. Ron rougit un peu plus encore sous le regard insistant du noir.

_- On dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à embêter !_ s'exclama une voix amusée.

_- Oh s'il-te-plaît Pansy, ne commence pas ! _Répliqua Blaise en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix. _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de te reposer ? _

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question...ainsi qu'a Théo et Draco que j'ai croisée dans le couloir...disons même à tous les vampires présents éveillés en ce moment..._

_- Bon, c'est bon j'ai compris_ la coupa-t-il, _pour moi, j'avais simplement envie de profiter de la brise fraîche si rare en ce mois de chaleur, quand cette bouille trop craquante s'est avancé vers moi,_ ajouta-il en désignant ladite bouille trop craquante qui poussa un grognement offusqué et vexé en rougissant d'embarras, _je n'ai pas put résister à le prendre dans mes bras. Il est trop mignon et sent tellement bon..._

_- Oui, bon enfin, je crois que je vais vous laisser et aller me coucher. La fatigue se fait nettement ressentir. Et tu ne devrais pas tarder non plus._

_- Je sais , ne t'inquiète donc pas. Allez va dormir !_

_- Bon, à tout à l'heure. Passez une bonne journée vous deux !_

_- Merc_i murmura Ron

_- Ouais, toi aussi _ajouta Blaise en la regardant s'éloigner vers la porte de la demeure.

Il reporta son attention sur le garçon qui évitait obstinément son regard. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se glissait rapidement derrière sa proie et l'enlaçait, ce qui engendra une exclamation surprise, puis énervée de la part du roux.

_- Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer, mais lâche moi à la fin !_

_- Mais oui, bien sûr...mais juste après avoir pu te dévorer_ susurra-t-il en passant une langue joueuse sur le cou offert de Ron, dont la respiration reprenait un rythme effréné.

_- Dieu que ces vacances vont êtres longues ! souffla le garçon en se débattant toujours comme un forcené, MAIS LACHE MOI PUTAIN !_

* * *

_- Bonjour !_

_- Oh ! Bonjour Rémus, vous avez bien dormi ?_

_- Oui merci...mais...je me demandais pourquoi vous êtes toujours là...enfin, n'est-ce pas à ce moment que les vampires prennent du repos ?_

_- Oui, j'allais justement me reposer._

_- Oh et bien excusez moi de vous avoir déranger..._

_- Non ! Vous ne m'avez en aucun cas déranger, qu'est-ce que vous allez croire là. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_- Bien alors...que faisiez vous hier sur ma propriété ?_

_- Et bien, nous étions partis en vacances dans la forêt. Nous ne pensions pas quelle abritait des vampires...mais finalement je suis heureux d'être venu,_ ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

_- Pardon vous avez dit quelque chose ?_

_- Non rien,_ répondit Rémus avec un sourire.

Ces vacances allaient êtres superbes.

* * *

_- Parrain, ça va aller, je saurais me protéger contre cet énergumène, mais s'il-te-plaît lâche moi !_

_- Mmmmh pas envie ! _Bougonna ledit parrain qui resserra son étreinte sur son filleul.

_- Sirius ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher immédiatement !_

_- Mais...Ry..._sanglota faussement Sirius en fixant son regard larmoyant dans les pupilles vertes du garçon,_ tu ne m'aime plus ?...mais pourquoi tu...oh Ry s'il-te-plaît...appelle moi parrain...c'est...c'est juste horrible ce que tu me fais là c'est..._

_- Ok c'est bon parrain_ souffla le brun, _j'ai compris, arrête donc ton cirque. Sinon, tout le monde est partit se trouver une activité...tu ne veux pas en faire de même ?_

_- Oui, sans problème _acquiesça-t-il, _mais je reste avec toi. Il manquerais plus que l'autre te saute dessus, ou tombe malencontreusement sur toi !_

_- Mais oui, tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?_

_- D'accord, mais avant toute chose, allons donc coiffés nos cheveux quelques peu emmêles_

_- Je veux bien, les miens hurlent à la trahison. Ils sont indignés de la façon dont je prend soin d'eux ces derniers temps..._

_- Tes cheveux hurlent ?_ demanda l'homme qui s'arrêta brusquement de marcher en regardant idiotement son filleul.

_- C'est une image parrain,_ soupira Harry

_- Oh ! Oui, bien sur. Alors, que veux-tu comme coiffure_ demanda-il en arrivant devant la chambre qui leur était momentanément attribué, _des tresses, des nattes...une simple queue de cheval un chignon ?_

_- Quelque chose de simple s'il-te-plaît on va juste les démêlés et les coiffés de façon à ce qu'ils ne nous gênent pas._

_- Oui, tu as raison _acquiesça Sirius. _Pour moi, attache les et fais une seule natte._

_- Ok, assieds toi...je sens que ça va prendre du temps_ marmonna la naïade en avisant la longue chevelure de son parrain bien aimé.

* * *

_- Severus qu'est-ce que tu pense d'Harry ?_

_- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

_- Je sais pas, il a une odeur hors du commun, c'est fou !_

_- Ah bon ? Moi je ne trouve pas...par contre Sirius lui, sens le caramel et c'est...magnifique !_

_- C'est étrange _marmonna Draco en fixant pensivement son parrain

_- Quoi ? _

_- Et bien moi, je trouve qu'Harry sent le chocolat et pour toi, Sirius sent le caramel, mais pour moi, je ne sens rien d'étonnant ! De plus, Blaise a dit plus tôt avoir sentit une odeur agrume et Théodore une senteur fraise...hors se sont tous nos parfums préférés à ce que j'en sache..._

_- Effectivement, c'est étrange. On devrait peut-être faire des recherches._

_- Oui, je commencerais demain. Pour l'instant, je vais me reposer. La nuit à été quelque peu difficile._

_- Oui, moi aussi j'irais me reposer un peu plus tard._

_- Passe une bonne matinée Severus !_

_- Toi aussi Draco._

En passant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Draco vit Allan lui esquisser une petite révérence. Il renifla dédaigneusement en continuant son chemin. Cet homme avait une odeur horrible. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle engagé ? Ah oui...parce qu'il avait les qualifications requises. Après une moue ennuyée, le jeune homme blond entra dans sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

A suivre.

Voilà ! Dîtes moi donc ce que vous en pensez ! Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il arrivera sûrement en retard comme celui là. Mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Oui je sais ce que vous devez penser : Ce qu'elle en a mis du temps ! Et bien j'en suis absolument désolée. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où va cette fiction mais…ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je la terminerais. Bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi perso je l'aime bien ! Ah et j'aurais quelques annonces à vous faire donc….on se retrouve en bas ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une :

* * *

Bonne lecture :

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_

Dissimulée derrière un arbre, une silhouette scrutait avec un agacement évident le portail du Manoir de la famille Malfoy. Un soupir anxieux fusa de sa gorge et elle secoua la tête d'un air dépité. C'était trop lent. L'homme que le Maître avait engagé prenait trop de temps. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commençait à s'impatienter. Elle poussa un gémissement terrifié lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que se sera sur elle que la colère du Lord retombera. Un sifflement de mécontentement résonna dans sa tête, elle se leva silencieusement en maudissant rageusement le démon pour lequel elle allait souffrir prochainement, puis elle s'élança dans les profondeurs de la forêt dont les arbres cachaient à peine les rayons du soleil.

* * *

_- Maître Malfoy ?_

Lucius dirigea son regard vers l'elfe de maison qui le regardait avec déférence. Il acquiesça légèrement, l'incitant à poursuivre.

_- Nous avons senti une présence que nous jugeons hostile aux abords du portail. Elle vient cependant de disparaître. Que devons nous faire ?_

_- Une présence hostile dîtes- vous ?_

L'elfe hocha silencieusement la tête, attendant les prochains ordres qui ne tardèrent pas à arrivés :

_- Bien, renforce la surveillance sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Gardez tous les yeux ouverts et prévenez moi si vous remarquez la moindre anomalie._

_- Bien, Maître Malefoy, ce sera fait._

_- Alors tu peux disposer…non attends !_

L'elfe se figea, un bras en l'air et attendit patiemment.

_- Saurais-tu où se cache Remus ? On joue à cache-cache et vu la taille de cette maison je vais y passer la journée. De plus avec son flair, il sait toujours quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui._

Les yeux globuleux du petit-être s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction et il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_- M..Maître vous…vous jouer…à cache…cache ?_

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Non…rien. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Monsieur Remus, mais je vous conseillerais de chercher dans la salle attenante à cette pièce…oh non il vient de partir je pense qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre._

_- Ah ! Sa chambre…_murmura Lucius, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

_- As-tu déjà pensé à devenir chef cuisinier ?_

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe en regardant son vis-à-vis avec interrogation.

_- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

_- Et bien parce que… _murmura Sirius en s'avançant lentement vers le vampire_, tu as un tel talent pour faire les potions que ça m'étonnerais que tu ne sache pas préparer un repas succulent…_

_- Oh ! Et bien je dois avouer,_ répliqua le grand brun d'une voix rauque en diminuant l'espace qui les séparait_, que tu as vu juste. J'ai un talent particulier pour la confection de mets particulièrement délicieux. Peut-être qu'un jour je te montrerais. Tu verras tu auras le plus bel orgasme de ta vie rien qu'en y goûtant._

Les joues de la naïade rougirent délicatement et une moue des plus adorables se peignit sur son visage. Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres.

_- J'ai hâte de voir ça !_ s'exclama-t-il en riant et en sortant de la pièce, _c'est qu'il fait chaud tout à coup_ souffla-t-il en s'éventant.

* * *

_- Tu en es sur ?_

Un jeune homme aux traits fins dont les cheveux bruns virevoltaient portés par le vent et l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui, fixait avec mépris le jeune châtain qui tremblait pathétiquement devant lui.

_- Oui Maître, il nous a contacté récemment pour nous faire part de la présence des intrus au Manoir Malfoy. Un loup garou, une elfe, une nymphe et deux naïade._

Les pupilles du brun se réduisirent à deux fentes menaçantes alors qu'il se redressait brusquement de son siège, pointant un doigt rageur vers celui qu'il considérait comme étant une vermine.

_- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ces intrus en questions étaient déjà dans la forêt trois jours plus tôt non ?_ Répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme et froide qui démentait son comportement coléreux

_- Oui..._balbutia le plus petit en scrutant le sol avec attention.

_- Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu avant de leur présence au manoir ?!_

_- Et bien..._murmura son vis à vis d'une voix tremblotante.

Mais il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit largement, laissant passer un grand homme aux cheveux flamboyants et vêtu d'un uniforme de majordome. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son seigneur lui montrer d'un mouvement de tête gracieux qu'il pouvait partir, soupir qui se transforma bien vite en un petit cri terrifié lorsqu'il capta le regard meurtrier qui lui assurait que la conversation n'était pas terminée.

_- Et bien Alan, susurra le brun en portant son regard améthyste bordé de rouge sur le nouveau venu, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il fallait toujours s'annoncer avant d'ouvrir une porte ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si je m'étais trouver dans une situation embarrassante ?_

_- Voyons Tom, pas de ça avec moi._ Répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. De plus, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur la taille fine de l'autre homme, _tu sais bien que je t'aurais rejoins si tu étais dans une situation...embarrassante._

_- Vraiment ?_ Balbutia Tom en approchant ses lèvres de la bouche du roux_, mais dis moi, n'oublierais-tu pas quelque chose ?_

_- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?_ demanda le majordome, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. _Oh oui bien sur ! Mais quel mauvais amant je fais,_ minauda-t-il avant de ravir sauvagement les lèvres du plus petit.

Une lutte sauvage s'engagea entre les deux langues qui jouaient et se caressaient mutuellement. Un petit gémissement plaintif roula dans la gorge du brun quand son compagnon s'écarta finalement de lui.

_- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles_. S'enquit celui-ci en butinant doucement le cou de sa victime consentante qui penchait la tête d'avantage afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès.

_- Ah. Et quoi donc ?_ Demanda l'autre en l'attirant un peu plus à lui.

_- Les invités aux Manoir Malfoy._

_- Tu es arrivé en retard mon cher,_ répliqua le brun en riant légèrement lorsqu'une langue mutine s'amusa à tracer de fines arabesques sur sa clavicule. _L'on vient justement de me prévenir._

_- Vraiment ?_ Demanda le roux en déboutonnant lentement la chemise du plus jeune, _alors sais-tu que ces personnes sont magnifiques ?_

_- Il paraît oui,_ répondit Tom en léchant sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille du plus grand qui frissonna. _J'ai d'ailleurs perçut leur odeur dans la forêt, il y a deux nuits de cela_, continua-t-il en s'acharnant sur le vêtement noir de l'autre, _et ils m'ont donné...mmh...faim, f_init-il en s'arquant brusquement contre le corps puissant dont les mains venaient de lui tirailler les mamelons, une de ses zones les plus sensibles, à travers sa chemise, que le roux s'empressa de retirer.

_- Et bien il y a l'une des naïades, un petit brun,_ reprit Alan en collant brutalement leurs bassins faisant crier Tom de plaisir, _le plus beau...le plus appétissant..._

_- Oui, et ?_ Demanda-t-il en se mouvant sensuellement contre Alan tout en poussant de petits sons de plaisir qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer le désir de celui-ci.

_- Je me disais que cela te ferais plaisir de l'avoir comme...cadeau. Bien sûr, il faudra partager. _Répondit-il en tirant brusquement les cheveux bruns en arrière et en avalant le petit cri de douleur entre ses lèvres.

_- Avec plaisir_, balbutia Tom lorsque le baiser prit fin, _mais avant de parler de ça_, ajouta-il en glissant subrepticement sa main dans le pantalon d'Alan, _finissons ce que nous avons commencé._

Le grand roux rit avec amusement avant de répondre un léger « je n'y vois aucune objection » et de reprendre les douces lèvres du brun entre les siennes.

* * *

_- Harry tu viens ? On va faire un tour au lac !_

_-Oui Hermione, j'arrive !_ cria le brun avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui le dévorait subtilement du regard. _Tu viens avec nous Draco ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, attends moi un instant je vais chercher mes affaires_, répondit le blond avec un sourire éclatant.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui se trouvaient respectivement près d'un brun ténébreux et d'un noir tous deux sexys au possible.

_- Parrain ne vient pas avec nous ?_

_- Et bien, il paraissait très occupé avec un certain brun de notre connaissance_ répondit Théo, _et nous avons décidés de ne pas le déranger_.

Harry rit légèrement avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

_- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de bon ce matin ?_

_- Oh rien d'intéressant_ répondit Ron en s'éloignant de la main qui cherchait subrepticement à l'atteindre, _je me suis fait harceler dès ma sortie de la chambre et j'ai dû subir de nombreux attouchements dont je n'ai pu me défaire que récemment grâce à la proposition d'Hermione._

_- Oh mais penses-tu Ron que tu seras épargné longtemps ?_ Demanda la jeune fille en lançant un regard équivoque au basané qui fixait son roux avec envie. _Surtout que nous allons au lac !_

_- Oui et alors ?_ demanda le jeune homme en faisant une moue perplexe, ce qui fit redoubler d'effort le noir qui réussit à l'enlacer partiellement.

Ron soupira de désespoir et tenta difficilement de s'échapper.

_- Et bien,_ répondit Hermione, _le lac, l'eau, le t-shirt mouillé laissant voir ton corps et..._

Un cri d'horreur l'interrompit. Ce cri provenait bien sûr de Ron qui lançait de petits coups d'œil nerveux au basané qui s'agrippait maintenant férocement à son bras, un sourire carnassier étirant les lèvres. Ce fut à cet instant qu'arriva Draco vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un short de bain.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la seule naïade présente.

Théodore lui raconta succinctement l'affaire entre deux crises de rire et il finit lui aussi à s'adonner à la joie de tout ce petit monde sous les regards surpris de ses comparses et vexé de la nymphe qui était toujours coincée avec son vampire.

_- Bien allons y !_ s'écria Harry sans prendre compte du regard désespéré que lui lançait son ami.

Il avait encore le goût de sa trahison lors du départ et celle avec son parrain en travers de la gorge. Il se permit même de lui lancer un grand sourire satisfait suivit d'un « bien fait » dégoulinant de contentement en passant près de lui.

Ils continuèrent donc le chemin sous les rires d'Harry et d'Hermione qui étant placés juste derrière le couple, commentaient chacun de leurs faits et gestes, Surtouts les gestes de Blaise. Cela ressemblait donc à ça : _« Et tu as vu où est passé sa main ? » « Non j'y crois pas il a pas osé faire ça ? » « Ah j'en connais un qui va se prendre une baffe » « Oh Ron est tout rouge ! C'est trop mignon ! Maintenant sa peau va super bien avec sa couleur de cheveux. »_ Tout cela sous les remarques agacés du roux en questions qui n'en pouvais plus entre ses soit disant amis qui le charriaient sans discontinuer et le basané qui ne cessait de le coller d'un peu trop près. Il avait beau être un canon, s'il croyait l'avoir aussi facilement, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil et ce jusqu'au cul. Draco et Théodore eux, étaient nettement plus sages et lançaient à tout vas de doux regards à leurs chères et tendres. Ils arrivèrent donc au lac dans une ambiance décontractée et amusante.

_- Alors tu as trouvés des réponses ?_ Demanda Théodore en s'asseyant sur le rocher où s'était installé Draco.

_- Oui et non_, balbutia celui-ci, ne lâchant pas des yeux son bruns qui dès qu'ils étaient arrivé avait plongé dans l'eau glacé.

Les amis du brun en question eux, l'avaient suivi avec plus de réserve, préférant tremper doucement leurs orteils puis leur cheville, suivit du pied en entier et ainsi de suite. Ils prirent donc un temps fou avant d'avoir pu entrer dans l'eau et ils sortirent d'autant plus…lentement lorsque la température du lac se fit plus chaude, du moins légèrement moins fraîche.

_- Comment ça oui et non ? _

_- Et bien_ répondit Draco_, nous avons quelques pistes Sev et moi, mais j'avoue me fier plutôt à mon instinct._

_- Ah…_

_- De plus,_ ajouta le fils du Chef du clan Malfoy, _il se trouve que Sev est plus intéressé par sa naïade que par les recherches._

_- Bien sûr…et toi ce n'est pas ton cas_, le charia Théo en le poussant légèrement.

Un petit rire lui répondit suivit d'un sourire amusé et tendre lorsque le regard gris se posa sur les longs cheveux dégoulinants d'eau d'Harry qui tentait et avec succès de noyer Ron a qui il n'avait toujours pas pardonné.

_- J'avoue que c'est vrai _concéda-t-il._ Bon je crois que je vais nager un instant moi. Tu viens ?_

_- Oh non je vais rester ici, à regarder avec avidité le corps magnifique de ma bien aimé. _Répondit Théo_. J'ai une meilleure vue d'ici_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire torve.

_- Espèce de pervers_, rigola son ami en le poussant de la même manière que l'autre l'avait poussé auparavant, avec cependant légèrement plus de force, ce qui le fit tanguer sur son rocher.

_- Et fais attention_, s'exclama Le vampire brun.

_- Tu l'as mérité,_ répliqua Draco avec une expression faussement sérieuse_, ce n'est pas bien de reluquer les elfes !_

_- Comme ce n'est pas bien de reluquer les naïades ! _

_- Pfff_ souffla le blond en ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant.

Il se leva alors et prit la direction du lac, dans lequel Blaise essayait maintenant de sauver son chéri sans toutefois vraiment y arriver avec Hermione qui s'était incrustée et aidait Harry de bon cœur. Cependant celui-ci qui n'avait pas oublié le rôle de la brune dans son kidnapping (elle en était d'ailleurs l'instigatrice) sauta sur elle et plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle put reprendre une bouffée d'air, l'elfe grâce à sa souplesse et son agilité tenta d'esquiver les nouveaux assauts du brun tout en essayant de le noyer à son tour…ce qui était un peu stupide car elle n'avait aucune chance contre une naïade qui de plus étant ce qu'elle était, ne pouvait pas se noyer. Mais bon, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

* * *

_- OU SONT-ILS ?_

_- Je…je ne sais pas…_

Un jeune elfe de maison du nom de Puki se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même devant le regard rougeoyant que lui lançait l'homme. Lui qui pensait être tranquille lorsqu'il avait accepté de travailler chez la famille Malfoy, qu'on disait les membres justes et bons, il était servi. Certes ses maîtres étaient adorables…surtout depuis l'arrivés des invités. Cependant il y avait ce nouveau majordome qui à peine arrivé avait fait de lui son esclave. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi s'était sur lui que ce genre de chose tombait.

_- ET BIEN TROUVE LES MOI ! J'ai besoin de cette naïade_, reprit Alan pour lui-même alors que l'elfe tremblant de peur disparaissait_. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre et Tom non plus d'ailleurs. Oh j'ai hâte de le faire mien. Il assouvira tous mes désirs. Je veux cet être de lumière !_(1)

Dans les cuisines du manoir Malfoy, on pouvait entendre les vociférations d'un majordome pour le moins étrange et qui faisaient échos à ceux d'un homme qui des kilomètres plus loin, confortablement posé sur son trône ne cessait de repenser à toutes les odeurs délicieuses qui l'avaient assaillis de une semaine plus tôt. Une en particulière. Il avait besoin de lui, de cette naïade dont son amant lui avait parlé, il le _sentait _au plus profond de lui. Et bientôt il l'aurait. Après tout…Alan le lui avait promit.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Non, non Harry n'est pas un ange. Je considère juste dans cette fic que les naïades, les elfes les nymphes…sont des êtres de Lumière contrairement aux vampires et aux loups garous qui sont des êtres dits de l'Ombre et les démons des êtres des Ténèbres. Car oui, il y a une différence pour moi dans cette fiction. Les êtres de l'ombres ne sont pas forcément méchants où dangereux, c'est selon leurs statuts, alors que les êtres des ténèbres sont foncièrement des…salauds disons ça comme ça. Vous avez devinez qui est/sont l'/les être(s) des ténèbres ? Sinon, et bien vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Et voila le chapitre 7 est enfin terminé !

(« Ben c'est pas trop tôt » Qui a dit ça ? Que je lui torde le cou.)

Bon voilà Je sais ce n'est pas grand-chose…je crois que c'est pareil que d'habitude. Enfin bref, j'aimerais vous dire que la parution risque d'être longue…très longue, parce que je fais d'autres fics en parallèle. Enfin on verra bien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour terminer celle là et me mettre à fond sur « Mensonges et Trahisons » que je souhaite plus sérieuse et plus longue. De toute façon dès que j'ai une idée j'écris alors…on verra bien par la suite ! (Voilà c'était l'annonce en question)

Bien alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, que j'espère vous avez attendus avec beaucoup d'impatience ?

(« Rêve pas ma grande, qui attendrait cette _chose_ avec impatience ? » La personne qui a dit ça…qu'elle se dévoile sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !)

Bon alors à bientôt !


End file.
